Lets Play Love
by Kewalz
Summary: Ikuto has his eyes on a pink haired girl who has just moved to his town. I wonder...Will Ikuto succeed in making her his? Find out by reading this!
1. It Begins

**Mai: Okay this is my first fan fic!! :3**

**Ikuto: Congrats...?**

**Mai: Thanks...? O.o**

**Ikuto: What...?**

**Mai: I dont know....?**

**Amu: Oh will you two give it a rest!! let's start the story!!!**

**Mai: Fine Fine.**

**Amu: Mai Doesnt own Shugo Chara Or its Characters!!!**

It was a warm, breezy, Spring afternoon and school had just been let out..._High_ School...The toughest 4 years of everyone's life. But today was a simpler day for everyone, because of one new girl...Amu Hinamori. She seemed to fit in fine with the other people...Heck she already had a fan club. I Mean who's to blame those people? The way her medium-length pink hair blew in the wind, the way her yellow amber eyes sparkled, and the fact she was 15 made her the _perfect_ idol for most girls. But one particular boy found this girl the most interesting, which is to be considered odd because he was the hottest guy in school. Meet, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. A Guy with short blue hair, dreamy blue-ish purple eyes, and a smile that could light up a whole room. He was 17, and she was 15. To him...That made her all the more interesting.

**::Amu POV::**

_Uuuuhhh!!!!_ Today had to be _the_ hardest day ever!!! Not only that but now I have a bunch of..._stalkers_ following me. Oh well I guess. I mean, it has to be better than what _could've _happened right? Yeah, definitely so.

I wonder what else will happen now that I transfered? Probably nothing new...well that's not _bad_...is it?

Well whatever. I'm just gonna go home and maybe crash for the night. That sounds relaxing. Let's just hope nothing big happens tonight. I just hate big events...they get on my nerves.

**::Ikuto POV::**

Wow, today was **exciting**! I'm so surprised on how easy today was. That new chick was just what we needed. What was her name? Uhmm...

Shemu..?

No.

Shampoo...?

Definitely not.

Maybe perhaps...it was..._Amu_?

Yeah! That's it! Amu...What a nice name. Kindof has a ring to it. **Wait**! What am I _saying_?!?!?! I dont even _know_ the chick! Well whatever. She's not a big importance to me. I'm sure i'll forget about her like all of the _other_ girls. Yeah no prob! I'll just ignore her and eventually i'll forget. **Brilliant**! Ikuto...you've out done yourself this time.

**::Amu POV::**

So I was at home _finally_ and I immediately ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I even skipped dinner!!! I know _right_?!

**Whoa**

What am I _thinking?!_ I might as well get _something_ to eat. What harm will be done there? So I decided to go down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed myself a banana and some juice. Yes, I _love_ bananas. **Not** in _that_ way! Sheesh!

Anyways I layed back onto my bed and began to peel the banana. But of course when im about to enjoy myself, the door bell rings. I thought nothing of it but just wait for it.

"_Amu!!! You have a visitor!!!"_

Yep. That's my mother calling.

So I sat the banana on my dresser and walked down the steps regretting every step because it meant id have less time to relax and have some _R&R _time. None the less, I kept walking until I reached the bottom and stood in front of the door way.

There I saw, was probably **the** cutest boy ever! He had short-medium length blonde hair that glowed like an _angel_ and he had ruby brown eyes, with **cute** rosey red cheeks.

I _swear_ my heart skipped a beat.

"_Hi, um Amu?"_

Oh my gosh! His voice is so adorable!!!

"Uhmm yeah?!" I repied sharp and quick.

"_Oh uhm I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. That's all.."_

He seemed shy.

"Oh uhm okay then," I said with my voice cracking a bit.

**Dammit**!! This is **not** how a _cool_ person acts!!! Man!! I just _blew_ it between me and him! Now what?!?!

"_Okay, I'm gonna head home now."_ and with that the door was shut.

**No**!!! _Why?!?!_ I _always_ mess up! I'm just gonna go back upstairs and go to bed.

**::Ikuto POV::**

_Great_. Yet **another** day of _school_.

Time for my plan to go into action.

That pink haired girl is as good as gone today.

**::Amu POV::**

_Oh joy._ First hour is Gym and today we're playing _dodgeball._ Just great. Second day of school and We have to play **this** game.

5 words

**I**

**suck**

**at**

**this**

**game!!!**

I can't throw even if my _life_ depended on it!! Gosh! So I'm standing in a line getting ready to do a warm up run, which is to be expected. So when the teacher blew the whistle, we all bolted off, but not me. What's the point of running as _fast _as you can? It only makes you more exhausted. But whatever. _I'm_ not gonna do that. So I just kept on jogging but then I saw what I **thought** was a blue flash. I blinked and wondered what it was. That's when I saw a tall, descently muscular, blue haired boy running _super_ fast. And I mean, compared to the others, he seemed to be going the speed of light!! I kept watching him until the coach blew the whistle again.

"_Okay class, get in two seperate lines. 1 line is the girls the other for boyz. Let's hustle!!!"_

We all did as we were told and she pointed to me to go to the _right _side of the Gym. I nodded and walked towards the wall and leaned against it. I kept watching the teacher arrange teams when she got to _him_...The same blue haired guy that I saw running. Then the teacher pointed over to the side I was on...._oh__**Crap**_!!

He began walking over towards me, but I just ignored him. I mean just so he doesnt think of me as "**weird**". But what was _odd_ is that he veered off to the left. Strange **right**?

**::Ikuto POV::**

Dammit! Why did the coach have to put me on the same team with _that_ girl?!

Wait..It **shouldnt** matter to me _right_? Just calm down Ikuto..take deep breaths. _**Dont**_ break character and go with the plan.

The coach held up her hand with her whistle in her mouth and I stretched my arm back towards the wall so I wasn't_ cheating_ as she calls it. Then she blew her whistle, which I find _irritating_, and then I ran for it.

I choose the small blue ball that was in front of me and was having a race off ,I _guess_ you could say, with another guy that had short and sort of spiked brown hair and green eyes, trying to get it.

Heh, that's **just** like Kukaii.

He dived for the ball, but **I **was a bit faster than he was and grabbed it in a flash. He ended up hitting the hard ground with _no_ victory of retreiving the ball.

I took several steps back till I reached the free throw line and ran back up to hit him _directly_ on the back. He immediately reacted and rolled over as I threw the ball and it missed...

_**Drats**_...

So I looked around to find a ball that was vacant for me to grab. I had **no** luck, but that pink haired girl was holding one and was standing in the back _shivering_. She _apparently_ doesnt like this game. I hesitated, of course cause this is **ruining** my perfectly _awesome_ plan. But I **can't** _stand _to lose. So I walked over there.

**::Amu POV::**

Man! This game is _sooo_ **violent**!!! I'm scared out of my wits!! I just wish this game was over already!

Well, at least I have a ball for _some_ protection. But I suck at this game so...it_ really_ wouldnt help me.

I glanced around and noticed _Him_ walking towards **me**. I quickly looked away and began walking the other direction. Perhaps he was just walking towards someone _else_? **Yeah**! That's it! But my hopes fell when he stopped and looked at me _stupified_. What the **heck**? Then he started walking towards me _again_.

Yep.

It's me he wants.

So I stood still and looked at him, and I guess, kindof, _glared_ at he ignored and stopped in front of me.

"_Hey do you mind if I can use that?"_ He pointed to the dodge ball I held in my hand.

"**No!** I _need_ it to protect myself from those guys who throw **super** hard!" And right when I said that I saw a dodge ball was coming _straight_ for my **face**. I squealed and held up the dodge ball and bent one knee by instinct, for protection, and squeezed my eyes shut.

When I opened my eyes I noticed I had **blocked** the ball which was rolling on the floor, until a dark green haired kid with glasses picked it up.

I let out a sigh of relief. Then I looked at Ikuto who managed to just step back and avoid it.

Damn he's good...

"_Listen, If you give me that dodge ball there, i'll promise to protect you from you getting hit by other dodgeballs okay?"_

_**Protect me? **_Well, at least I wont get hit or anything. So yeah what the heck? Let's give it a shot.

I handed the ball to him and he took it swiftly out of my hands. Let's **hope** he wasn't lying.

**::Ikuto POV::**

Damn it!! This is _sooo_ **not** the way my plan is supposed to go! But if I didnt say something about _helping_ her I might as well have admitted defeat to Kukaii, which I was **not** going to do.

I looked across the boundary line between the two teams which was half court. I instantly saw him smirking and spinning a ball on his finger tip.

A **challenge **huh?

Alright then _Kukaii_. I accept.

"Hey...Uhmm..girl..."

"_It's Amu!!"_ She said with a sharp tone. Ye-ouch.

"Yeah yeah what ever. Look im gonna go to half court okay?"

"_But what about your promise?!"_ Yeah..she's really scared.

"Well come with me, I'll protect you but you have to stay close okay?"

She nodded. **Good.**

I walked up to half court and eyed Kukaii with an _evil_ grin. _You're soo gonna lose here dude._

I pulled my arm back and threw the ball as fast and hard as I could at Kukaii, but of course he dodged it.

**Dammit.**

Someone else threw a ball at me and I quickly caught it. Wow that was _lucky_. Then I heard a whimper and a sudden jolt on my shirt. What the hell? Then I saw Amu eyeing a guy with long blue hair and hazel-nut colored eyes. That was Nagi, one of **the** best sport players here, and not a bad dancer either.

She began to cling to me and hide behind me even _**more**_ and I couldnt help surpress a chuckle of amusement.

I looked at Nagi and put my right finger near my neck and dragged it from left to right while shaking my head. **No**, it's not a _death threat_, it's a way to say no.

Nagi saw my no signal and he threw the ball at a dark green haired kid. The guy was hit _soo _hard, he fell back with his glasses falling off. **Ouch,** i'd hate to be him. But then again, Kairi, _**is**_ the _smartest_ kid in school.

Amu flinched as she watched **him** fall to the ground. _I_ cant blame her. _That_ could've been **her**.

Then the whistle blew, meaning the game was over, and it was time to put on our school clothes. I turned and Amu was gone in a _hurry_.

Woow. She must've been _**spooked**_.

Oh well, at least _that_ was over.

**::Amu POV::**

Im _soo_ glad that class was **over**.

But _one_ thing made me keep thinking of **Gym**.

That blue haired guy.

He was sitting to my right at another desk in my English class. I glanced at him a couple of times and wrote on a small piece of paper. I passed it to him but he_ pretended_ to ignore. So I sat it on his desk.

He let out a sigh and opened it up and looked at it. He read it.

**Thank you for earlier...**

He picked up a pencil and wrote back on it and passed it back to me.

**No Prob.**

I wrote on it again.

**By the way I didnt get you're name.**

I passed it to him, but the teacher looked and I **quickly **retrieved it before he noticed. Then he began doing his paperwork. So I handed it to him again.

He wrote and glanced up at the teacher a few times to make sure he wasnt watching.

He sat it on my desk and I read it

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

I folded the piece of paper and put it into my pocket. He glanced at me but then began to work again. I did too. I was rushing because we were writing poems and we **had** to _present _them today or get a tardy slip...**All **of us. And **I** didnt want to be that person _everyone_ hates.

The teacher clapped his hands.

"_Okay class, Let's start the poems!"_

Oh no...

"_Ikuto why dont you go first today?"_

Good, I wasnt first...

"_Then Amu? You will go next."_

Oh Crap...**not** cool.

Ikuto got up and walked to the front of the class room and read his poem.

_I'm glad I'm a man, you better believe._  
_I don't live off of yoghurt, diet coke, or cottage cheese_  
_I don't bitch to my friends about the size of my breasts_  
_I can go where I want - north, south, east or west._

_I don't get wasted after only 2 beers_  
_and when I do drink I don't end up in tears._  
_I won't spend hours deciding what to wear,_  
_I spend 5 minutes max fixing my hair_

_I'm a man by chance and I'm thankful it's true_  
_I'm so glad I'm a man and not a woman like you!_

(Not my poem found it online)

I twitched at that poem but I wrote something _similar_ to it. Go figure **right**? But it was funny and it **did** get laughs.

But what was worst...

It was _my_ turn.

I walked up there and stood terrified and I just read as fast as I could.

_I'm glad I'm a woman, yes I am, yes I am_  
_I don't live off of Budweiser, beer nuts and Spam_  
_I don't brag to my buddies about my erections_  
_I won't drive to Hell before I ask for directions_  
_I don't get wasted at parties and act like a clown_  
_and I know how to put the damned toilet seat down!_

_I'm a woman by chance and I'm thankful it's true_  
_I'm so glad I'm a woman and not a man like you!_

(Not my poem found online)

I think I stumbled over a _few_ words but I was glad it was **over**.

I sat back down and I had a feeling that I was being looked at. So I turned to face Ikuto and his eyes were in **shock**.

I laughed and leaned back in my chair and enjoyed the rest of the period.


	2. Plan Failed

**Mai: Yay! Second chapter is finally complete!**

**Amu: I Can't wait to read it!**

**Ikuto: Oh Joy...**

**Amu: Ikuto stop being so mean!!**

**Ikuto: What ever.**

**Mai: Anyways, Amu would you like to say it again?**

**Amu: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara Or its Characters!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

Damn that girl for competing against _me_! How could _anyone _do that?! I had to hold my anger in because I _don't_ want to look like the **idiot** of the class. I _had_ to maintain my **coolness**.

When the pink haired girl, _Amu_, sat down, I glared at her, but she just _**laughed**_ under her breath.

**The hell**?

I just scoffed at her and faced the front of the classroom _trying_ to wait for the bell to ring. So, I started watching the clock.

_10 more minutes!!!_

I sighed and placed my chin in my hand, with my elbow resting on the table. This _had_ to be the longest class hour _**ever**_!!! What made it _worse_ was that the clock kept **ticking**. Gosh that was _annoying_.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_**Brrrrriiiiinnngg!!!!**_

_Finally!!!_ The bell rang so now I can go to my next class! And hopefully **away** from _Amu. _But, that's when something _tugged_ on my shirt.

**Crap**. I just _know_ its her.

So I kept walking.

Another tug.

I turned around and faced her with a shockingly loud _"**What**?!"_

She flinched and shrunk back a bit, then she **glared** at me with hatred.

**Good**.

"_All I wanted was you to escort me to the art room, Sheesh!!" _She hissed at me.

I sneered at her.

"Well, ask someone else. I don't have the _time_ to help** you**,"

She threw her head to the side and murmured something I couldn't catch but I _knew_ it was something to do with me. I just turned and walked off because I could _really_ care **less** of what she said about **me**.

And of _course_...

She **pulled** me back....she didnt _tug_. Apparently she's _**pissed**_.

I looked at her with my **evil** glare which..._didnt_ phase her. But _instead _infuriated her.

She _grabbed_ my shirt collar and _pulled_ me down to **her** eye level.

...I never knew she had such _deep_ amber-like yellow eyes..._And what am I __**saying**__?!?!?!?!_

"_Listen...__**Ikuto**__, I'll ask you Nicely this time. Will you show me to the art room?"_

_She scares the __**shit**__ out of me_!!!!

And that's when she **smiled**.

Oh dear gawd _**help**_ me!!!

I swallowed hard.

"O-okay."

**Dammit.**

This is _the_ worst day of my life.

**::Amu POV::**

Mission accomplished.

_Now_ I dont have to look **stupid** wandering the halls!! But the downside is...the **only** person I really _know_ is, _him,_ or in other words..._**Ikuto. **_Well, I dont _actually _know him, but you get what I mean right?

We started heading out of the class room when the _teacher_ called us back.

**Uh oh**.

What did we do?

"_I couldn't help noticing how you two get along **very** well."_

Oh _shit_. Oh _Shit_!!!

"_Amu?"_

"Y-yes?!"

**Damn**.

I answered with alarm which is **not** cool.

"_Do you mind it if Ikuto would escort you to the rest of your classrooms?"_

Wait...

_**What**_?!

"_And Ikuto, I'll tell the rest of your teachers you're helping Amu around the school."_

Ikuto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words came out.

He was _speechless_.

And so was I.

"_Alright then it's set. Now you guys can go ahead ill let your next hour teacher know you'll be late."_

Well, **this** is awkward. Me and him are standing here. **Both** of us speechless...

"Well ummm...should we go then?"

No answer.

"_**Ikuto**_?"

Still nothing. All he did was _stand_ there as if he was in shock. I walked to where I stood in front of him and he **dared**not to look at me. I waved my hand in front of his face and all he did was blink. I put my hands on my hips and stood there **puzzled**....when an idea came to mind. I raised my hand and _slapped_ him across the **face**.

"_What the **Ef** was that for?!?!?!?!"_

I jumped when he _yelled_ at me. _The Hell was **his** problem?!_

"We need to go to-"

And the bell rang.

"**Dammit **Ikuto!! We're going to be late-_**er**_ now!!!"

He sighed and started to walk off so I followed him. He put his hands in his jeans pockets and flipped his hair so I **couldn't** see his face. I found this odd.

"What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged the question off.

"Uh _hello_? Im **talking** to you!"

Again he shrugged.

I cursed in frusturation and finally grabed his right arm _tightly_ and forced him to turn around. But what I _didn't_ expect was me **hitting** the wall. My eyes were closed from the impact and I opened them _slightly_. I saw a strand of blue hair fall next to someone's lips...

Blue...

I blinked and opened my eyes fully and _Ikuto_ was looking **directly** at me. Not to mention he was _really really _**close**. I held my breath and looked at him for a moment, then I tried to slide to my right to get away.

I couldn't.

Ikuto had me _pinned_ to the wall. And it was beginning to get hot..or was that just **me**?

Wait!

Could I be _**blushing**_?!?!

Oh no I _am_!!! i-i've _never _**blushed **in my life!! Why _now_?

I looked at Ikuto a _bit_ longer and then he parted his lips.

"_Amu..."_

_Please_ help me!!

"Uhh...Y-yeah?"

His eyes _softened _when I **talked** then he breathed in and spoke.

"_I need you to stay away from me."_

What the hell?! Stay away?! Why?

"Why?" That's all I managed to get out.

He leaned in close to me and that's when I closed my eyes tight.

Oh gawd.. _Please_...

Don't kiss...

**Don't **kiss...

I didn't feel anything...So I decided to re-open my eyes.

All I saw was _blue_. What is he _doing_?!

Wait..

What _is_ that?!

I started to slowly feel his arms wrap around my back.

Oh shit...

Im **blushing** _again!!_

As I started to squirm he **pressed** me against _him_ and held me _close_.

I _swear_ my heart skipped a beat.

But then...i felt _warm _breath on **my** ear.

"_Amu...I'm just not the type of guy you should hang out with..."_

_Type_ of guy? What does he **mean** by _that_?

After he said what he did he _brushed_ his **cheek** against mine as he stood back up since he had to _lean_ to look at me because of how **tall** he is. But **why** did he have to _brush_ his cheek against me?

I have no clue but this _feeling_...

I can't explain it...

**::Ikuto POV::**

_Oh My Gosh!!!!_

It's _soooo_ hard _trying_ to resist the urge to **kiss** her!

When I stood back up, since she's _really_ short, I faced my back toward her. I could _hear _her stumble to walk till she was next to **me** and was looking down. I _glanced_ at her and she brushed her hair in her face.

Was she....

_**Blushing**...?_

I couldn't help but chuckle _silently._ Then I started walking I didnt see Amu beside me...so I looked behind me and I noticed she was walking_ really _slow. Looks like she doesn't want to be near me at the moment. I just ignored and stopped at the art room door and opened it for her. She stood still for a sec until I _**gently**_ pushed her into the room. She walked in there and I closed the door and walked off.

Although my plan failed....

I had succeeded in something else.

**Ikuto: Wow...**

**Amu: Mhm...**

**Mai: Lol :3**

**Ikuto: Please...R...and...R...**


	3. Just Having Fun

**Mai: Oh My Gosh! I am on a roll with this story!!**

**Ikuto: Whoo-hoo~**

**Amu: Looks like ikuto is excited.**

**Ikuto: Not really...**

**Amu: Why not?!**

**Ikuto: Uhh..**

**Amu: Grrr..**

**Ikuto: -gulp- Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters!!!!**

It was lunch period and I am _really_ hungry. But before I can eat, I have to get Amu from her art class.

When I arrived there, she was talking to a girl _shorter_ than **her**, with orange hair and brown eyes. This was Yaya. The girl in our school who couldnt** stand** anything _other_ than **candy. **

Amu _seemed_ to be having a good time since she was laughing and talking to her non-stop. But I decided to go over there and _kindof _ruin their "talk" time. So I came up behind Amu and tapped her shoulder which_ totally_ freaked her out. She jumped and turn to see **me**.

"Time to go to lunch Amu" It felt _odd_ telling that to **her** because it made me feel we were going on a _date_. Which we're **not**!!

"_Alright Ikuto." _Then she turned to Yaya who had a piece of _candy_ stuck in her mouth. _"Ill see ya whenever then."_

Yaya smiled and nodded and waved back at us while she skipped down the hall.

_Weird child._..

"So what are **you** wanting to eat that's on the menu today?" I asked her.

"_I think the Italian pasta sounds nice..." _I guess she's _still_ in shock from earlier because she wouldn't **look** at me as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, now that you mention it...it _does_ sound good." I looked at her and smiled, but she just looked away _shyly_.

"_S-so where am I sitting?"_ She struggled to ask the question which _is_ to be **expected** since she's acting so shy.

"With me for now, but there will be a _few_ others with me so dont worry about them _okay_?" She just nodded and put her hands in her skinny jean pockets. Then it became silent for a bit _except_ for the other kids running and shouting as they headed for the cafeteria. Amu just watched them and giggled since they _were_ acting like **idiots**. I laughed too. It was Yoru, another blue haired yellow eyed high school student _riding piggy back_ on Kiseki, a purple haired deep blue eyed guy.

"_Mush Mush!!! Onward to the treasure!!!" _Yoru yelled at Kiseki as he pointed to two **huge** metal doors.

Thats when me **and** Amu _**cracked.**_

We **both** busted out into laughter with her holding her sides and me doing them same. Man...was Yoru an _**Idiot**_!!! Then came the _funniest_ out of it. When Kiseki reached the doors Yoru's head was just at the _right_ height to get nailed right in the **forehead**!

We _couldn't_ take it.

Amu ended up _falling_ to the floor, knees bent close to her and she held her sides **gasping** for breath. I just started _choking_ on my laughter and I could've **sworn** a tear went down my cheek.

Yoru fell off of Kiseki but _quickly_ got back up and _ran_ into the cafeteria walking **beside **him this time. _Did that not hurt him at **all**?!_

I glanced over to Amu who **started** to calm down from her _laughing fit_. Who _could_ blame her? That _was _funny. She shifted herself till she got into an upright position still _panting_ from earlier. I laughed at her which made her look _directly_ at **me** with a glare. But this glare wasn't nessecarily a mean "_shut the hell up_" one...but more like an _embarassment_ one.

_Is Amu embarasssed?_!

_Slowly_ she began to get up and I held my hand out to her for _**assistance**_. **Not** meaning it in _any_ other way. But she just _ignored_ it and stood up brushing off her jeans and shirt. Then she put her hands on her hips and looked at me for some _weird ass _reason.

I put my hands on _my hips_ and **leaned **forward, looking her into her eyes.

She tilted her head to one side and I _smiled_.

I think it'll be fun to _tease_ her a bit? After all, my plan _did_ fail already. Yeah..Let's **try** it.

"Don't _tempt_ me **Amu**." I said it in a _sexual _voice. I wonder what she's thinking _now_?

"_Wh-What?!" _She _kindof_ squeaked there.

I gave her a _small _smirk. " You know **exactly** what _I _mean."

"_N-no I dont." _She **hesitated** on her answer which made this _twice_ as fun.

I leaned _closer_ to her **face** and placed my hands on her cheeks. Then I _gently_ massaged them with my thumbs. This is where she _really_ freaked out into a **major** blush.

"_W-wha-?"_

I began moving **my **lips closer to hers keeping them parted just a _bit_. I started closing my eyes just trying to **create** that big _effect _for her. When I could **feel** her _warm_ breath I stopped and smirked even _bigger_.

"Gotcha..." I said with only _centimeters_ between mine and her lips. I opened my eyes as I pulled my head back and looked at her.

**Oh my gawd**...

Her _face_...

It was...

_**Priceless!!!!!**_

I laughed so hard I couldn't even _gasp_ for breath. But _that _soon ended when something **sharp** hit my face.

_Uh oh..._

**::Amu POV::**

What the **hell** just_ happened_?!

First we were laughing at these two _dumb idiotic_ guys and then he tries to _kiss _**me**?!

Well he didnt _try_..

He was _teasing_ me! The _lowest_ of all low pranks! So I slapped him! _That'll_ teach him to mess with **me**!! Then I felt his hand on my _shoulder_, pushing me against the wall _**again**_!! _Seriously?!_ Twice in **one **day?!

Okay..time for _drastic_ measures.

I quickly, with _great_ force, **kicked **him in his....._**area**_.

He fell to his knees _groaning_ in **pain** and biting his lip. I smiled knowing that _I_ caused him **that** pain.

When he started to stand up, I rushed to the cafeteria, but...i forgot _one_ thing...

_**I dont know anyone here!!!**_

I stood baffled and in shock. _Dammit...why cant I get __**away**__from him?!_

And when I started to walk into the _unknown_...**Ikuto** grabbed my arm. And _**Tight.**_

I winced in pain and looked at him, but he was too _pissed _at me to care. I tried to pull away except, he was _waay_ stronger than **me**. Okay...I **hate** _strong_ guys now.

He started _dragging_ me to the Italian pasta line then _pulled_ me up **close** to him. I guess he was **making sure** I wouldn't do anything that would _hurt_ him or he was keeping me near him so he could **lecture** me later. Oh..._great_...

I looked at the people around us and noticed _everyone's_ eyes were in **shock** and in _awe._ Except for a _long_ blonde haired and purple-eyed chick. What's _her_ deal? Then I was suddenly _jerked_ and I looked at Ikuto with **anger**. How _dare_ he push **me** around like _this_!!!

"_Get your tray"_ He whispered.

I grabbed my own tray and walked with Ikuto to...where _ever_ he was going. He sat down at a table full of guys.

One had brown hair with amazingly green eyes.

Another with long blue hair and hazel-nut eyes.

And the last one had dark green hair and glasses.

Brown hair spoke first.

"_Hey there shortie! Come on and sit down with us!" _He seems to be very **cool **and nice. Not to mention a bit on the _proud _side.

"_Amu," _Ikuto began then pointed to brown hair. _"That's Kukai. Over there..." _He pointed to the guy with long blue hair. _"That's Nagihiko, but we call him Nagi. And then that's Kairi." _He pointed to green hair who was reading a book.

"H-hey everyone..." I tried to say in my **cool **and** spicy** tone...which _didnt_ work.

I waited for Ikuto to sit down and sat next to **him **since that was the _only_ seat open. I started eating but then _lots_ of eyes focused on **me** and **Ikuto**. The _hell_? I glanced at Ikuto but he just acted like this was _completely_ normal. Okay..**this** is _weird_. I placed my hands on the table and stood up pushing my chair back as I did. I raised my head to face all of them.

"Hey!! go find somewhere _else_ to eat and something _else_ to gock at!"

I held my stare at them for a _**long **_while before they began to scatter. I sat down with a smile and ate my meal then I looked at Ikuto who _smiled_ at me but continued eating. I guess he was just trying to _ignore_ them. I cant **blame** him for _trying _to. They _were_ a nuisance.

When I finished my meal I stood up and Ikuto stood up with me because he ate a bit _faster _than I did and waited for **me** to finish. He escorted me to where we place the used trays and the trash, then took me back to the table where we sat at. But where _**I**_ sat...was that **same** long haired blonde chick that I saw _**glaring**_ at me. She _stole_ my seat!!!

"Hey!! What do y-"

"_Utau, what are you doing?" _Ikuto asked first.

"_What do you mean Ikuto? I'm just sitting here waiting on you."_ I guess _**that**_was Utau.

"_Get lost. Amu was sitting there first." _Wow... was _Ikuto_ standing up for **me**?

"_Who's that?" _She asked _**obviously**_ faking.

Then Ikuto _pulled_ me into his **arms**.

"_This girl right here." _Okay..the whole _pulling me into him_ was a little **over** done, but I kept quiet.

_**Brrriiiiiinnnggg!!!!!**_

That was the bell. _Thank goodness!!_

Me and Ikuto left the cafeteria with Kukai and Nagi, but Kairi had to go the _other_ way to his class. I began talking to Kukai, and Nagi started talking to Ikuto. I think they were talking about sports like basketball, and maybe catching some _hoops_ later.

"_Hey Amu?"_

I looked at Kukai and made a questioning look on my face.

"Yea??"

"_What do you have this hour?"_

"Math."

"_?"_

"Mhm"

"_Same for me." _Then he wraped his arm around my neck and smiled._"Let's sit next to eachother then!"_

"Oh okay." Well at least ill know **one** person in that class. I looked ahead of me and noticed Nagi was gone but Ikuto was still walking ahead. _Can't he go to his own class since Kukaii and I are heading to the same place? _Ikuto turned to face a door and opened it for us. When I heard it close I turned around andhe was _following_ us. Maybe he has the same class I guess.

I sat down at a single desked chair with Kukai sitting _behind_ me and Ikuto in _front_ of me. Instantly the bell rang and this _fat __**old**_ chick stood at the front of the room.

1 word...

_**EEEEWWW!!!**_

What kind of **teacher** _is_ she? The teacher or maybe even an **example** of why you should _never_ become obese! I _swear _with every step the room shook like _**crazy**_! I was _half _expecting her to go _Fe Fi Fo Fum _and eat me, or her falling down on her back and **not** being able to get back up but only to roll around squishing _everything_ she hit.

I surpressed a chuckle of humor at these_ images_ in my head. Then I was tapped and a piece of paper landed on my desk.

_**To Amu:**_

I opened it further since it was folded. And I read the note.

_**Hey wanna go to a concert with me, Nagi, and Ikuto?**_

_A concert?!_

_**Who is the performer?**_

I sent the note back to him and he read it then wrote something. He looked around cautiously and quickly passed it to me.

_**Skillet.**_

**No way**!!! I _love _that band!! I wrote on the piece of paper "yes" and passed it back. Kukai smiled and passed the not back to me.

_**Okay give me your digits.**_

I jotted them down and passed it back and he put it in his pocket.

_I cant wait!!!_

**::Ikuto POV::**

I heard Amu _squealing_ behind me and I assumed Kukai asked her already. So I decided to write something to her as well, because this assignment was _booring!!!_I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_**You excited?**_

I sent it to her and she looked puzzled then read it. She wrote back and passed it to me.

_**Mhm.**_

I laughed. She _trying_ to be **cool** but on the inside she wants to scream out loud. I scribbled something on the paper and handed it back.

_**I'm glad you can come.**_

She looked stunned then passed the paper back when she finished writing on it.

_**Why are you?**_

I glanced at the board and _tried_ to have **direct**contact with the teacher but noticed she wasnt paying_ any_ attention. Then I wrote back.

_**I consider you a friend.**_

When she read it she **blushed** and put it into her pocket.

_Nice._

I smiled and looked into my bag that I placed next to me and pulled out a flower. It was a soft blue daisy that I had picked during my last hour since we went outside. I turned around in my seat and hid the flower behind my back.

"Close your eyes, Amu." I whispered.

"_Uhm..sure..."_ She hesitated be she did so.

I put the flower gently through her hair where it sat on top of her ear. I adjusted it to where you could **see** the flower and put it in the _fashion_ of how you put a pencil behind your ear.

"Okay open."

She opened her eyes and _instantly_ felt where I placed the flower. I smiled at her but then I jumped.

The teacher slamed a **huge** ruler on my desk and was looking down at me. I crinkled my nose at her and covered my nose with my hand because her breath _Stinks!!_

"_Ikuto pay attention instead of flirting with the new girl!!!" _**Gawd.**..she sounds like a man.

I turned to face the front and when she turned her back towards me I **flipped** her off. _Everyone_ laughed _including_ Amu and Kukai. Then the teacher immediately turned towards me and eyed me _closely_. That's when I put my feet on the desk and leaned it back.

"I _know_ I have a great body, and I know you want it, but seriously dont look at me like that. I dont want to suffocate under you when you try to rape me....**Pedo**."

That's when she charged toward me, but I heard a frantic cry from _Amu._

_Oh...shit..._


	4. Spontaneous Day at School

**Mai: I cant stand waiting for Shugo Chara Encore every month!!!**

**Ikuto: She's lost it...**

**Amu: Ikuto Shush it!!**

**Ikuto: Just speaking the truth.**

**Mai: Okay Just someone do the disclaimer! And Ikuto Shut your mouth or you wont live to be 18**

**Ikuto: Uh gawd..**

**Amu: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters!!!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

_Crap!!_ This is **bad**...

She wasn't after _me_, It was **Amu**.

And this teacher...has _quite_ the record. She's been known to abusing students at our school, but the school board doesn't _care_. Which makes this teacher **worse** which _I _thought was impossible because _have you seen her?!_

But her looks were the _last_ thing to think about.

The teacher had a **very** tight grip on Amu's wrist and was _dragging_ her to the front of the classroom. Amu was in complete _shock_ of what was going on and started to _struggle_ against the teacher, Ms Tayumi, but, although she was **fat** as _hell_, she was _strong_. So Amu, realizing she didn't have a _chance,_ gave up, and when the teacher reached the front of the classroom, she held Amu up like a **ragdoll**.

_Oh gawd no..._

Me and Kukaii stood at our desks just _waiting_ for the teacher to make a move, so we could lash out at her. But, what she _did_ caught us by** surprise**. She didn't _beat_ on her or anything, but instead, something _else_. She grabbed Amu by her _hair_ and threw her at a wall, and I heard a cry come from Amu before she fell.

I couldn't _believe_ this, but...

_I _was **pissed!!**

I ran up to the front of the room and grabbed the teacher by the _throat_ and held her up against a wall. And after awhile...my arm hurt like _hell_ because she weighed _so_ much, but I couldn't care less about **her weight** now.

Everyone behind me _gasped_ at my sudden action and started to whisper in **panic**. Then the teacher _gasped_ something out loud.

"_I-Ikuto....Tsu-Tsukiyomi!! L-let me....go!!"_

I snarled at her and bared my teach trying **not** to _punch_ her, because that would leave a _mark_ on her. Then she would use _that_ as a way to get back at me which im **not** that _dumb_.

"Listen here..._Tayumi_. Don't **ever** touch Amu again, unless you want to end up **back** in jail and possibly...in _the hospital_."

The teacher_ flinched_ as I said it, so I decided to let her go. I turned towards Amu but shot a **glare** at the teacher. She caught the message and backed away with **fear** in her eyes.

That _bitch_ **deserved** it.

I walked towards Amu and saw Kukai holding tissues to her **forehead**. He looked at me with a _sympathetic_ look and I _knew _what he meant.

We **had** to get her to the Nurse...

I bent down and put Amu's arm around my neck. Then I held her arm in my hand to keep her balanced and slowly stood up. Kukai ,who was on the other side of Amu, helped her stand up a little better so she _wouldn't_ fall or anything. When I started walking, I heard Amu _whimper_ in pain.

"Amu? You okay?"

"_My ankle...it hurts..."_

"Can you move it?"

"_A little but it hurts really bad.."_

I sighed and looked at her, and I felt _sorry_ for her. After all...this _was_ her first day of school really, and it started out with _this._

"Okay get ready."

"_For wh-"_

Before she asked her question, I bent down and hooked my free arm under her knees and lifted her up. She flinched when I did it, but I think it was the fact she didnt _know_ it was coming. Then I looked behind me at Kukai and did a head motion meaning to _follow_. Kukai caught it, and we started walking down the hall towards the Nurse's office. I looked at Amu's forehead and saw a slight **gash **where her head hit the wall. It was _still_ bleeding, and pretty **good **too. I glanced at Kukai and he looked back at me. We were **both** worried.

Kukai opened the door to the Nurse's office and I walked in, turning to the side to be **careful** not to have Amu hit any thing. I sat down on a bench and waited for Kukai to get the Nurse while holding Amu's head up for her. When Kukai came back the Nurse was with him and she looked at Amu.

"_Oh my dear gosh! What happened to the poor girl?!"_

"Tayumi..." I looked up at the Nurse and her face **wasn't** in _surprise_ or _shock._

"_Figures...That woman will just never stop." _

Then the Nurse told me to lay Amu on a bed in _another_ section of the room and as told, I did so. She then examined Amu closely. Then she took a few bandages and taped a gaw to Amu's forehead and wrapped Amu's ankle in some ice and_ more_ bandages. Then she looked at me and Kukai and smiled.

"_She's gonna be fine. She just has a scratch on her forehead and a sprained ankle. But for now she needs to , what's her name."_

"_It's Amu"_ Kukai answered before I could and sat down beside me.

"_Alright then, She's the new girl right?"_

Me and Kukai both nodded.

"_Does she have an escort for today?"_

I looked up at the Nurse and Kukai pointed at me.

"_Okay, and your name is Ikuto?"_

I nodded.

"_When she wakes up I'll call you back to my office, but until then you can continue going to your classes. First though, I want you to go get Amu's stuff okay?"_

"Sure, I can do that."

That's when me and Kukai left.

"_I hope she gets better"_ Kukai was sure worried about her.

"Me too..."

**::Amu POV::**

_Ooow!!_ Why does my head hurt _soo_ **much**?!

I sat up and rubbed my head and felt a bump on it.

A _bump_...?

_What the **hell** happened to my head?!?!?!_

"_Hey!! Stop screaming you're okay!"_

_Ooops_....i **was **screaming...but _who _said that..?

I stopped and looked at where the voice came from and I saw a _skinny_ lady with brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"_I'm the school Nurse. My name is Yukari Sanjo."_

_School Nurse_? Then...**Who **brought me _here_? All I remember was being **slammed** into a wall..

Then my question was soon answered.

_Ikuto_ stepped into the room and looked at me with a _worried_ look on his face at first. Then I noticed how his face _gleamed _when he looked at **me**. He walked up to the bed and got on his _knees_ so he could look at me. Yeah yeah _**haha**_, it's just im **on** a _short _bed!!

"_I've been worried..Are you okay?"_

**Whoa**. Is _Ikuto_ **worried** about _me_?!

"Well _duh! _It's not like I _need_ your help!"

He smirked and leaned close to my ear.

"_Looks like you needed my help this time."_

I _swear _I grew **red **with anger. I shot a glare at him and he just _laughed_ at me. That's when I felt my face _blush_. **Damn **him...

_**Brriiiinnnggg!!!!**_

I _jumped_ when bell rang and fell out of the bed. I was _expecting_ to hit the **hard** surface of the _floor_, but instead I landed on something _soft_...and it smelt _really _good...like lavender I guess. I lifted myself a bit and looked at what I had fallen on.

I didn't fall on anything...

But on **some** **one**..

My eyes grew _wide_ with alarm to see what was beneath me.

It was _Ikuto,_ and he was looking up at me too. I started getting a warm _creepy_ feeling on my face again, so I _assumed _I was blushing.

Ikuto was _speechless._ And he was also..._blushing?!?!?!_

_Oh my **gawd!!**_

_Ikuto_ was **blushing!!!**

But then again, I _shouldn't_ be laughing right now.

I looked at Ikuto one more time and slowly got off of him...until I was pulled back down. Then I felt arms _snake_ around me then hold me **tight**. I tried pushing myself off of him but he was _too_ strong. I gave in to his power and I began to feel _warm_ breath on my ear.

"_I'm sorry I didn't help you in time..."_

I was in **shock**. Was he _apologizing_ to me?

"It's okay..but could you let go of me now..?"

He didn't reply instead kept_ hugging _me.

**::Ikuto POV::**

This feels _soo_ **good.**

She's just so _warm_ and _soft_...

I held her **tighter **and _closer_ to me and I started smelling her perfume. It smelt like strawberries., and I _love _strawberries.

"_Okay you two love birds, you need to head home."_

I looked up at the nurse and sat up with Amu_ still_ in my arms. She squirmed a bit but I **wouldnt** let go, _of course_. Then she said something that I was _expecting_.

"_We aren't love birds!!!"_

I laughed **hard** when I heard her say that. Heck, I even started _crying _from **laughing** so _hard_!! But Amu **didn't** think it was funny and **elbowed** me in the _stomach._..**Ouch!!**

"Hey! That hurt you know!!"

"_Good!!"_

Then Amu stood up and _fell_ down again.

**Back** into my arms. I smiled and hooked my arms under hers and _hugged_ her. Then she **glared** at me and I helped her to stand up. She stood there for awhile and I _thought_ she was going to be fine. But then...

"_Ehhh!! How am I going to get home like this?!?!"_

"Well why dont I take you home?" Hey what can I say? Im a nice guy.

"_Hell no!!!" _She_ really_ doesnt trust me huh?

"Aww..Why not?!"

"_B-because..."_

_Aww!!!_ Now she's **blushing!!**

I leaned over her, since I _did_ over tower her with my height, and looked her in the eyes. I noticed her eyes were _gleaming_, but with **embarassment** of course.

"_Please_ Amu? I _only_ want to be nice to you."

She _tried_ to keep an** angry** face, but unfortunately for her, it _didnt _work.

"_F-fine!"_

_Took_ her long enough to **answer**....

I smiled and I put my hand out in front of her and she _looked_ at it as if she had **no **clue what to do. So I grabbed her hand and put her arm around my neck, like _earlier_, and lifted her up into the air in my arms. She freaked for a _bit_ then settled and looked _away_ from **me**. I guess that's the _only_ way she can avoid me, since I'm _carrying _her home.

"So which way _princess?_"

"_What do you mean by Princess?!!"_

"Well you _are_ the little princess at the moment."

"_Just Shut up!!!" _I guess I cant call her _princess_.

"No, I wont shut up. I _want_ to talk to you."

"_Take me home already would you!"_

"Sure thing, but where do I go?"

She pointed out the door.

"_First we have to get out of the school first."_

"I know that!"

"_Then go!!"_

I walked out of the Nurse's office and headed down the hallway to the front doors. Amu started telling me how to get to her house once we reached the road that was outside our school. I listened **intently** making sure I got the directions right, because_ I_ have to pick her up for the skillet concert. When she finished, I had it **all **memorized and I smiled. I think i'll pay her a visit or two when she _doesnt_ expect it.

**::Amu POV::**

_Great._ I just had to depend on _Ikuto_ of all people, to take **me** home. This was turning out to be the **worst** day of school ever!!

I looked at Ikuto, who was watching _very _closely on the objects around him. I guess he_ doesnt_ want me to get hurt.

"Hey Ikuto..?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks for taking me home."

"_No prob. Just wanted to help you."_

I...smiled, a _little,_ **not** a whole lot. I guess I _like_ it when Ikuto _is_ concerned about **me**.

"_Hey Amu, I want to ask you something."_

"Yeah?" What could he want to ask _me?_

"_Are you free tomorrow?" _Free? Why does he want to know?

"Yeah I am, but like it concerns you!" Well it is true..

"_I think it is."_

"Why?"

"_Amu..."_

"What?!"

Then what I heard **shocked **me. My eyes widened and my heart started pounding_ really_ fast.

_Why_...

Why does this have to happen to _me?!_

_My life **already** sucks as it is!!!_


	5. Locked out

**Mai: Finally Chapter five!!!**

**Amu: Yay!!! :D**

**Ikuto: Nice**

**Amu: You're actually happy about another chapter?!?!**

**Ikuto: Maybe...**

**Mai: Aww! Thankies Ikuto!!**

**Ikuto: Mai Doesnt own Shugo chara Or its Characters**

**::Amu POV::**

The question Ikuto asked me was very..._shocking_.

I was so **stunned** that I had to ask _again_ what he had said.

"_I want to meet your parents."_

_Why_?!?! Why does **he** want to meet _my_ parents?!?!

Suddenly Ikuto started _shaking_ me. What the_ hell_?!

"Hey!! **Quit** that!!"

"_Then can I meet you're parents?"_

"Why do **you** want to meet them?"

"_Well, I'm the one who's gonna have to pick you up for the Skillet concert."_

Crap!! I forgot about _that_!!

"O-oh well...uhm.."

"_Hmm?"_

He just makes everything worse. My parents aren't _really_ the kind to let me hang out around **boys**, let alone have them take me to a _concert_. Well, at least, my _Dad_ isn't. He doesn't even **like** the word "_boy_." If he found out _Ikuto_ took me home today, I'd be **grounded** for a _life time_!

"B-but my father would **flip** if he knew _I _knew _you._"

"_Well I dont want to kidnap you so you can go see Skillet."_

He _does_ have a point...

"Okay, but no acting like an idiot tomorrow. Got it?"

He just nodded his head and _smiled_. For some odd reason...It _scared_ me..Sometimes it gives me a **bad** feeling.

**::Ikuto POV::**

About _time_ she answered me. Gosh I _swear _she **likes** to torture me.

Oh well. I got what I wanted, so im satisfied....For the_ moment_.

**Gosh** I'm just _joking_!

Anyways, We_ finally_ reached her house. Who knew it would be _sooo_ far?!

So I _gently_ placed Amu's feet on the ground and helped her stand up. Let me tell you...I _loved_ this. She **had** to put her arm _around me_ for support. But of course, since she **had** to do that, she acted _shy_. I smiled at her, _trying_ to give her comfort.

It **didnt** work.

Instead she let go of me and ended up walking _unbalanced _to her doorstep. But when she was about to walk up the first staircase, she began to_ fall_. I **quickly **ran to her and extended out my arm. Then I felt something hit my hand, and it was _Amu's_ back. I _pulled_ her in close to my chest and helped her _re-balance_ herself. Her eyes were closed at first, then she opened them. She looked at me for a _long_ lasting moment then _quickly _turned away from me with her arms **crossed**.

"_W-What do you think you're doing?!"_

"Uhh...saving you?"

She made a _'Hmph'_ sound at me and started walking. _Again _**unbalanced**. So I went up to her and puffed some air out at her.

She fell down.

But I caught her in my arms _again_ and she started yelling at me and cussing me out, I _guess_ you could say. I smiled and helped her to stand up _again. _Iwalked beside her so she could get to her door and unlock it. She started searching her pockets for her keys and then started freaking out.

Oh _gawd_...

Dont tell me she...

"_I dont have my keys.."_

I looked at her but she was too busy freaking out over her keys. She pulled out her jean pockets hoping they would _appear_ and fall out of them. But of course that was_ impossible _to do and it **didnt** happen.

"Amu, calm down. We'll just wait for your parents to get here."

Well this is funny.

I wanted to see her parents _soon_, but I didnt think I could get to see them _today._

"_B-But you cant be here if I have to wait for them." _Her voice was starting to crack since she was being frantic.

"Well I have to meet them some time."

Then she spazzed out. She started looking everywhere she could. Like, under bushes, in a tree bird hole, and even under their door mat.

No luck.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit down on the steps.

"I told you to calm down!!"

She turned her head to avert my gaze but I just took my hand and moved her head back to where she had to meet my gaze.

"Well?"

She let out a sigh and nodded slowly. I smiled.

I sat down next to her and began to wait for her parents. But then eventually grew tired of waiting.

"_You can go home if you want."_

"No I dont think so. You live in a city and ill be damned if a guy tries to kidnap you while you wait."

She rolled her eyes and placed her chin in her two hands. I laughed and layed back on the ground and relaxed. But then I heard her gasp. I sat up and looked to where her gaze followed.

It was _Tadase_...

He had blonde hair and redish brown eyes...

And he was smiling...

I looked closer and he was holding a gift basket full of treats.

I immediately sat up and looked at Amu, but she was in total awe of him.

"Tadase...?"

He looked at me and jumped. I guess my voice must've scared him, since it _is _more man like.

Amu glared at me and pinched my cheek _really_ hard. At least she didnt grab my ear....that **hurts**..

"_O-oh...Ikuto, I didn't know you were here."_

Amu looked shocked and asked:

"_You two know eachother?"_

I nodded

"Mhm. We've known eachother ever since pre-school."

Tadase smiled and nodded as well.

"_Mhm..he's like an older brother to me."_

It was true. Except I dont like the fact he's visiting _Amu_ when I cant. It's not fair she lives next to _him_ while **I** live on the _other_ side of town!

"_Really?"_

I guess Amu didnt believe us.

"Yeah. So Tadase..? Whatcha got in the basket?"

He blushed and looked down.

"_Well, I have just...some...stuff in it.."_

Okay if that's not proof of him liking her...i dont know what is.

"Who's it for?"

"_It's a welcoming gift f-for Amu...I didnt give her one yesterday..so..."_

"I see."

He held out the gift to Amu.

"_P-please take this gift!!!"_

Then after he said that and Amu had a hold of it, he ran to his house. I looked into the gift basket and saw a bunch of cookies and sweets.

"Mmm those look good."

She looked at me with her face blushing in _many_ different shades of red.

Damn...why cant _I_ do that..?

"_W-why dont you j-just go h-home!!!"_

Although she yelled, she didn't mean it in a mad way.

"But c'mon!! I dont wanna leave you!"

Then I hugged her tight to my chest. She struggled against my grasp but I only held her _tighter_. She gave up, and dropped the basket that was in her right hand. I loosened up but she **acted** like her body went limp. I looked at her but she looked away, _far_ away from my eyes. I frowned and thought of an idea to really make her blush. I hugged her again and pressed her against my chest. She let out a small whimper but said nothing. I smirked.

"Mmm...so soft..."

I felt her stiffen and start to struggle again. I just laughed and kept her in my grasp.

"_L-let me g-go..."_

"But I dont want to...!"

Then I nuzzled her shoulder and she gave out a gasp.

"_Stop touching me!!!"_

I looked at her and winked.

"I'll pass on that offer."

"_Excuse me?!!!"_

I smiled.

"You know what I mean."

Then she blushed _extremely_.

Goal reached.

I let her go and layed back down. That was _really _fun! Well...not to_ her_ but to **me** it was. I glanced at her and she was pulling on her hair and cussing herself out. I laughed and looked at the sky and continued to wait on her parents.

**::Amu POV::**

It was getting late.

My parents are _still_ not here and the sun is going down. _Oh no_...It's almost night! I hate the dark!! I grabbed the closest thing to me for comfort. But it wasnt comforting....it was _embarassing._

The 'thing' I was holding...was **Ikuto**.

He was looking right at me and smiled.

"_Scared of the dark eh?"_

"N-no!!" Was I really that obvious?

"_It's okay if you are. If I was a girl I would be scared too."_

I let go of him and looked away. I started to twiddle my thumbs trying not to freak out again. But that didnt help.I just kept shaking and jumping at every noise I heard, so finally....I gave in.

I...I...clinged to _Ikuto_ for comfort....on purpose...

Then I started to feel his arm snake around to my back and before I knew it...he pressed me against him. **This** time I let it go and was just glad I had somone with me for comfort. Although I would have chosen _Ikuto_ to be the **last **one to comfort me. I looked at Ikuto and he was looking at the stars. I could tell because the stars were twinkling in his blue-ish purple eyes. I looked up at the sky too. Tonight seemed to be very relaxing and beautiful. I relaxed and started to feel Ikuto's hand rub my back. I shuddered from the feeling of it but soon got used to it.

"_You comfy?"_

I twitched and looked at him.

"Just shut up okay?! Im just a bit scared!!"

"_Oh okay. But are you?"_

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it.

He smiled and laughed then looked back at the sky. I closed my eyes _trying_ to think of something else other than being outside, at night, with Ikuto, in the dark. But suddenly, it got _really_ bright. Then I felt Ikuto sit up and I opened my eyes.

When I did, the light was so bright I couldn't see. So I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust. When I blinked them open I saw a car in the driveway. I was wondering who it belonged to so I stood up and Ikuto did so as well and we looked at the car in curiousity. I looked closer and there was two people in the car.

_Oh no_...

**Dont** tell me its...

Then I heard a car door open and slam shut. There stood a tall man with a buzz cut and brown hair. Ikuto glanced at me and I glanced back at him. Then I looked back at the man. I _instantly_ recognized him.

"Dad!?!?!"

"_Amu!!!!!!!"_

Oh no....Im _so_ **busted**....!!!!

**Ikuto: Oh dear gawd...**

**Amu: Oh shiz!! Not daddy!! D:**

**Mai: Heh heh. Please R&R!!!**


	6. The Thunders of a Relationship

**Mai: Gah!! I hate end of course exams!!!**

**Amu: Oooo I feel sorry for you.**

**Ikuto: Suck it up, you can do it~**

**Mai: O.o that's a weird way to cheer someone on**

**Ikuto: Whatever**

**Amu: Anyways!!! Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters!!**

**::Amu POV::**

"_Amu!!!!"_

Oh no.....oh man...im in _sooo_ much trouble!!!!

We both stood up then I looked at Ikuto and his eyes widened and he stepped back. Apparently, he got the message that my dad is mad as hell at me. But that wasnt why he backed up. I turned my head towards where my dad _was _standing and noticed he was right in front of me.

"_Amu, Who is this boy?!"_

"He's uh... uhm..."

Ikuto stepped up beside me and swallowed, _avoiding_ eye contact.

"_My name is Ikuto, sir."_

"_Ikuto? Well what are you doing here with my daughter?"_

He looked up at my father directly in the eyes with a bit of strength in his eyes this time.

"_I walked her home because she could barely walk since she badly sprianed her ankle."_

Okay..he_ looked_ strong. But when he spoke his voice shook.

"_But why are you still here?"_

This time **I **spoke.

"He wanted to make sure I was safe in the house, but I forgot my keys and he stayed here so I wouldnt be in danger of....pedophile's..."

Okay I just dont like saying _that _word. That's the **only** reason I hesitated.

"_I see..."_

I looked at him and he seemed to be at peace. Thank _goodness.._.

Ikuto coughed, trying to get my father's attention. When my father heard him he responded with a strict _'What'_. And to tell you the truth, how it made Ikuto **jump**....made me _laugh_.

"_Uhm excuse me sir...May I...?"_

My father glared at Ikuto for a bit, but it was _interrupted_ when he was **yanked** back. By his _ear_.

It was my mother. She had long/medium brown hair with very light brown eyes with a hint of a yellow-ish amber color. She also wore glasses and had a high taste in fashion...well....for _me_. It was only because she was a journalist, and it was her thing.

"_Honey..how many times do I have to tell you..?! Amu is at that age where she'll start getting boyfriends."_

"Mom!!!! Dont say that!!"

Okay I have to admit I _was_ blushing at that statement.

Not only that my mom _ignored_ my sudden **outburst** of _embarassment_ too. Instead she turned to face Ikuto and she..._smiled._

"_Go on Ikuto **we** dont mind."_

My mother emphasized the _we_ in that sentence. Probably getting the point across to my father.

Ikuto smiled and thanked my mother. Then he turned to me. I looked at him confused and noticed he was leaning down to my level.

Does he _have _to make fun of how short I am _all_ the time?!

I was cut off from my thought when he got closer to me. I froze.

What is he _doing_?!

So I backed away but felt to hands go behind my back and pull me forward. Next thing I knew...i hit something. I was confused until I saw a hint of blue out of the corner of my eye.

Ikuto hugged me.

And this time it felt nice...

I hesitated but I hugged him back. And this may sound weird but...I could I guess..._feel _him smile. After a few more seconds, which to me...seemed _forever_, I was pushed back gently. I looked at Ikuto, and he looked at me.

Maybe...just _maybe_...he's not a bad guy after all..

I opened my mouth to talk but I stopped when I felt Ikuto's hand rub my cheek. Then he lost a bit of his smile and stood up. He put his hands in his pocket and nodded to my mother who was fighting against my father's struggle to _ruin_ things. I laughed a bit at them until Ikuto turned back to face me.

"_See ya soon Amu. Dont forget the concert is tomorrow at 9pm. I'll pick you up around 8. Got it?"_

I nodded and I watched him leave. When he was out of sight, I looked back at my parents. My mother was happy and my father was _very _upset.

"_So who's the performer Amu?"_

When my mother asked that her voice sounded as if she was holding tons of excitement. I smiled and responded with the bands name.

"Skillet."

My mother's eyes brightened and she smiled even more.

"_He even likes the same music!!!"_

Then my father finally cooled down enough to speak.

"_Amu, you are Not going to that concert."_

I gasped. How could he be so mean?!

"But they already bought me a ticket!!"

"_I dont care!!"_

My eyes started to tear up but I stood firm and wiped my eyes. I glared at my father very intently and spoke.

"Father...Im going. And you ca-"

But I was interrupted when a sudden noise caught me off guard. My mother had slapped my father, and pretty good. Her handprint was still visible on my father's cheek.

_Ouch..._

"_That's enough of that!!"_

Now my mom was ticked at my father. Let's hope she can work things out so I _can_ go.

_Drip Drip..._

I felt two drops of water on my arm and I looked up at the sky. Then a sudden lightning bolt lit up the whole sky and made a huge crackle throughout the sky. I jumped and ran underneath the porch and my mother quickly grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

_Finally._..

I was home.

**::Ikuto POV::**

I woke up after a long wet night from the fucking rain I had to run in to get home. I stretched, yawned, and slowly got out of bed. I looked at the clock and it _wasnt_ morning at all. It was _2 pm_ in the _afternoon_. I shrugged and walked to my closet. I picked out a white T-shirt that had a wicked design on it, a light gray jacket, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. Then I carried my selection to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

At least this water was _warm_ **unlike** last night...

When I was finished I took a towel and dried off my hair and took another and wrapped it around my waist. I picked up a hair brush and brushed my hair thoroughly and straightened it to be safe. Once that was done I slipped on my outfit and walked into the hallway.

_3:30 pm_

Okay I had _some_ time to get me something to eat.

Or

I could take Amu out to eat with me.

So I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and flossed. I picked up my phone and dialed Amu's number, which _Kukai_ gave to me.

Heh....he's a _really_ good friend. So once it was dialed and stuff I waited for Amu to answer.

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

_**Ri-**_

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Oh it's Ikuto I-"

"_Ikuto?! How did you get my number?"_

"Well Kukai gave it to me."

She was silent for a moment.

"So uhm...i called to ask you something."

"_What?"_

I swallowed and asked her.

"Would you mind going out to eat with me for lunch?"

She started to reject but I cut her off.

"I'll bring Nagi and Kukai too. So we can leave earlier for the concert and maybe have to wait in a shorter line to get in."

She agreed and I hung up the phone.

Then I speed dialed Nagi and Kukai and they **both** agreed as well. And **both** asked if Amu was coming. When I said yes...They got _excited_.

I guess she's cool to them.

So I went into my garage and looked at my car.

It was a black and blue Lotus with chrome spinners and a neon blue light underneath to light up at night.

This car....was _mine_.

I jumped in and started the car then opened up the garage door with my remote. When it was fully open I backed out of my driveway slowly. Then I was off driving on the road.

I arrived at Kukai's house and he was waiting outside. When I pulled in I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a ripped sleeve black shirt and tight jeans too. He also had his _favorite_ checkered converses on and a spiked braclet on.

He got in the back and I drove to Nagi's house.

Nagi was wearing ripped jeans that were baggy, and had to be held up with a belt. His shirt was black with purple splats on it. His shoes were regular tennis shoes, which suited him unlike the_ rest _of the outfit.

When he got in the back seat with Kukai, they started to chat about how the concert was gonna be all the way till we got to Amu's house. I got out and told the guys to wait in the car and they did so.

I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I was half scared and very excited at the same time.

The scared part was that her _father_ would answer.

But I must have had a strike of luck because Amu's mother answered the door instead.

"_Oh Ikuto! Its you!!"_

She hugged me....and I hesitantly hugged her back.

"Ye-yeah. Uhm..where's Amu?"

"_Oh she's on her way."_ Then she turned toward the stairs and yelled. _"Amu!! Ikuto's here!!"_

Then I heard I faint voice in reply and Amu came running downstairs.

I was stunned...

She was wearing a strapless black shirt that had white bold letters saying LOL and under neath that shirt was a pink tanktop. She was also wearing a black and pink checkered skirt that was ripped at the ends for texture. And she also had leggings that were black with a diamond plaid pattern. Then here shoes were boots that were also flats.

Amu looked at me with a shy look on her face and a hint of her blushing on her cheeks.

"_Is it too much...?"_

I shook my head that looked like a no but really was a way to wake my self up from my gaze.

"No...It's perfect."

But as soon as I said that her father entered the room and he looked at me with a hateful stare. I gulped and walked to him and handed him a piece of paper with my number and my name on it. He nodded approval and I took Amu's hand. I smiled at her and we both walked out.

When we reached the car I opened the passenger door for her and let her sit down. When she did I closed it and went around to my side and sat down. I looked over at her when I was putting my seatbelt on and notice she didnt put hers on yet.

"Hey... Put on your seatbelt."

She looked at me and she looked away shyly. So I reached across and buckled her in. She blushed but just started to fiddle with her thumbs. I laughed and started to drive into town.

Maybe **today** will be my lucky day with Amu....


	7. Just a Surprise!

**Mai: Sorry guys for the long waits now...**

**Amu: Aww it's okay! **

**Ikuto:....**

**Mai: What's wrong Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Just....Like...bleh...**

**Amu: Weird.....Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters!!!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

Me, Kukai, Nagi, and Amu were off heading into town to get something to eat **before** the concert. I looked into the rear view mirror and watched Nagi and Kukai discuss on what place to go to. So far we were down to Ihop, Mexican Villa, and Incredible Pizza..._figures_...

Kukai insisted on going to Incredible Pizza and Nagi was wanting Mexican Villa or Ihop. Soon, both of them got irritated and started **arguing** rather than _discussing_. I looked at Amu and she just sat in her seat quietly _still_ fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hey guys. Let's have Amu decide."

Amu looked at me and looked away.

"_It doesnt matter to me."_

"Aww cmon Amu!! Please?"

She shrugged me off. I pulled over and tried to convince Amu again. **No** luck. So I looked at the guys in the back and Nagi smiled. He leaned forward near Amu and started talking to her. She began to nod and then she turned to Kukai. Amu whispered into his ear and he nodded as well. When she turned to me, I noticed she was _smiling_.

"_All Right. I've made up my mind."_

"Well what do you choose?"

"_I want to go to Incredible Pizza."_

I smiled.

"Okay th-"

"_But you have to pay. For **everything**. Even the games."_

I was in complete shock. Why do _I _have to pay for_ everything!?!_ I looked back at Nagi and Kukai for some backup, but they were both smiling with **satisfaction**.

They set this up...

I started glaring at both of them. How _dare_ they make **me** pay for _everything!_? I turned back to the steering whel and I heard Kukai laugh. I turned back around and he smiled.

"_Remember I bought the tickets!"_

I twitched and I gave out a sigh.

"Fine I'll pay for everything. _Happy?_"

I looked at Amu and she gave out an excited squeal. As much as I tried to keep my straight face after that...

I couldnt.

So I bursted out in laughter and so did both Kukai _and_ Nagi. Amu looked confused, but I just started to drive off again _trying_ not to laugh.

**::Amu POV::**

We _finally_ arrived at Incredible Pizza and let me tell you.

Im _sooo_ excited!!!!

This is actually the first time i've been here. I know right? _Crazy_ huh? But at least im here **now**!

I watched as everyone get out as I unbuckled. They were all discussing on what game they should play first after they eat. **All** of them sounded like fun._ Especially_ the go karts. I reached for the door to open it but _before_ I grabbed the latch thing, it opened. I was beginning to fall sideways but two hands grabbed me. I looked up and saw Ikuto _smiling_.

"_Be careful there."_

What the heck?

I got out of the car and walked past Ikuto. I heard him groan then heard footsteps meaning he was following me. I laughed and ignored his complaints while trying to catch up to Kukai and Nagi.

I looked on ahead and saw that they were waiting at the entrance. Kukai was standing there with a huge smile on his face and waving at me. I smiled and looked at Nagi who was next to him. Nagi was leaning against the glass wall beside the door opening.

They're _so_ cool.

And they're **my** friends.

I rushed up to them and shortly Ikuto caught up too. He took out his wallet and nodded for us to go inside. Kukai and Nagi took the lead and I was right behind them. Ikuto, on the other hand, was paying for our seats which were in the 60's room.

We all found our seats and sat down. I started to look at the room and saw a **huge** black cd hanging in a glass frame. I think those are called..._records_. I looked to the other side of the room and saw a _jukebox_. I got all excited because as soon as I looked at it, I noticed that it was _functioning_, but you had to give it a quarter.

I tugged on Ikuto's shirt.

"_Hmm..? What is it?"_

"Can I have a quarter for the jukebox?"

He looked to where I was pointing and **laughed**

"_Sure, but I get to help choose."_

He smirked and I sighed. I guess its fair since we _are_ using his money.

"Sure, but I still get to choose!"

Ikuto nodded and I got out of my seat. Then I walked over to the jukebox and looked inside of it. Some of the music was _fairly new_, which surprised me. But at least its not _old_.

"_Well what do you want?"_

I jumped and turned around and saw _Ikuto_ leaning over me and looking into the jukebox.

_Again..._

He **has** to make me feel _short_.

"Well I dont know.."

Ikuto pointed at a now album.

"_Choose a song off of that."_

I looked through all the now cd's and saw a_ few_ I liked.

"I cant choose between Sexy Back by justin timberlake...or Whine Up by Kat..."

Ikuto smiled and rubbed my chin with his finger.

"_I think sexy back would be a nice song.."_

I blushed and moved his hand away. Then he handed me a quarter and when I was about to put it in, he _hugged_ me...**tight**...

"_Gosh you're sooo warm..."_

I blushed even more and struggled to get out of his grip. **This** time he let me go so I quickly put the quarter in and selected Sexy Back. When it started to play I turned around and walked to the table, but on my way there, Ikuto **grabbed** my hand and started walking beside me. I turned to face him and pulled my hand out of his grasp. _Why does he keep doing this?!_

I heard him _pout _as I walked past him and towards the table. Kukai and Nagi were laughing really hard..._probably_ about what just happened.

I sat down in my seat and started looking at the menu. Ikuto did the same. I looked at the Buffet option and noticed it was a bit cheaper..plus we can get _as much_ food as we **wanted**.

"Hey guys. Let's go with the Buffet option."

All three of them looked at their menu's and saw it as well. Kukai's smile grew big.

"_Sweet! Great idea Amu!"_

I nervously turned to face the direction _away_ from Kukai then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tunred around and saw Ikuto looking at me with a smile.

"_Thanks."_

I crossed my arms and tried to look away and made a loud Hmph in response.

"I just wanted to try the Buffet...so there's no reason to thank me."

I noticed that he shrugged and called a waitress over to our table. We all said that we were getting the buffet menu and she nodded. When she left I quickly got up and everyone else soon followed. I smiled as I walked to the Buffet line and saw what was like _heaven_.

There were rows of pizza of **multiple** toppings and _lots_ of dessert choices! I looked around _trying_ to decide on what to eat.

Soon I decided on just the old fashioned pepperoni pizza. But although its old fashioned....it tasted _good!!_

**::Ikuto POV::**

Im so glad that we chose to eat at the Buffet...the pizza was **great**. Not to mention _cheap._

I got up as soon as I was done and went to buy our game cards. Each had 20 or so dollars on it. I walked back to the table and handed everyone a card, _except_ Amu. She glared at me and made a '_Hmph'_ noise. I laughed and **smirked** at her.

"I'm not gonna give you this card."

She looked a bit sad and stunned, but quickly she covered it up.

"_Ikuto give me the card."_

I smiled. I had an **idea**.

"Okay then, but you have to let me hold your hand whenever I want to. Got it?"

She got a pissed off look on her face. Then she got out of her seat and grabbed the card out of my hand. I watched her as she started to walk off. I laughed and walked up behind her. She glanced back at me, but then ignored me. I coughed to get her attention and she stopped.

"_What?!"_

"Remember our little deal?"

I held out my hand.

"_Seriously...?"_

I nodded and took her hand in mine. Then I inter-twined our fingers together. She blushed and avoided eye contact with _**anybody**_. I looked at her and stopped, _still_ holding her hand. She stopped as well and looked at the ground.

_Awww_ look how **shy** she is!!!

I chuckled and took Amu into my arms. She just let me hug her and didnt do much more. I pulled myself back a bit and looked at her.

"Come on let's go catch up with Nagi and Kukai."

She nodded and we both entered the game room. Instead of Amu being _shy_, her eyes lit up with **amazment.** I let go of her hand and smiled.

"See it wasnt that bad."

"_Tch...what ever."_

She was still blushing a tad but it wasnt very visible in this cruddy lighting in the game room. I laughed and just walked off with her to choose what game she wishes.

**::Amu POV::**

Oh my fucking _Gosh!!_ I cant **stand **that Ikuto guy!!! All he does is torture me with his _'flirty_' games.

Speaking of games...

I looked over to my right and saw what _really_ amazed me.

It was my favorite game_ ever_!!! I **immediately **ran over there and swiped my card into the card slot. Then the game started.

**::Ikuto POV::**

I was walking around looking at the various games they had. _Somehow _I ended up to where the Go Karts were and saw Kukai and Nagi racing each other. I laughed cause as soon as I walked up there, Kukai **rammed** into Nagi, which ticked him off. So Nagi started ramming into Kukai which caused a _total_ wreck in the middle of the lane.

Then I started hearing clapping and cheering. _What's that about?!_

I walked over to a big crowd who were jamming to _What You Waiting For_ by _Gwen Stefani._ I looked over everyone and saw a sign that said '_Dance-a-Tron'_. I instantly knew why it was getting so much attraction. _Someone_ decided to try it. And by the looks of it....It was on **expert**.

I found this person interesting and heard a whoot from someone in the crowd.

"_You go girl!!"_

Hmm...a girl eh?

I _really_ got interested in this person and began pushing my way to the front. I was able to squeeze myself part way through but then someone got in my way. So I tried to get a peek from where I was. I caught a glimpse of the dancer.

She was shaking her hips like an _expert_...and I noticed she was moving her body in **very** sexual ways.

I _have_ to see her...

So I pushed my way further to the front and reached my goal. I looked up and saw the screen first. The movements on there were **crazy**....I looked at the dancer, but I couldnt see her face or anything in that fact, cause of all the stupid lights. So I just watched her work her body through the song...which let me tell you this...I freaking **loved** it.

Then the song ended...with the **wonderous** girl striking the hottest pose i've _ever_ seen.

I stepped onto the dance platform and held her tight against my chest.

I couldnt _stand_ it....

I **had** to touch her....

"_H-hey..."_

I heard her murmur something, but I couldnt hear anything over the music that was still playing.

"You know...you should come with me..."

I felt her push against me, but I kept a grip on her.

"_I-Ikuto..."_

Wait...

That voice...

Could it be..?

I stepped back and loosened my grip.

I looked down at the girl.

She looked at me.

And the worst part was....I _knew_ this girl!!!

"W-what....were you doing up th-there?!"

She stepped back and was blushing majorly.

"_Cant I do anything without you being flirtatious AND perverted?!?!?!?!"_

I twitched.

The girl was definitely...

_Amu...._

**Mai: Well tadah!!!**

**Ikuto: Kinky.**

**Amu: o.e I hate my life**

**Ikuto: Smiles* Im starting to get into this**

**Mai: Please R&R**


	8. On Our Way

**Mai: Dont you hate ot when you expect something to happen and it never does?**

**Amu: Heck yes!**

**Ikuto: definitely.**

**Mai: Ya I hate it too D:**

**Amu: Why what is it?**

**Mai: well I dont wanna talk about it ;-;**

**Ikuto: -shrugs- thats fine.**

**Amu: okay...?**

**Ikuto: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

"A-amu..."

Somehow I couldnt shake off the fact that **she** was the one dancing up _there._

I stepped back.

How could someone like _her_ dance like **that**? I mean she's all..._serious_ about stuff and **hates **sexual things. So..._Why_ was she doing **that**..?

"Amu...I'm sorry...it's just...wow..."

She placed her hands on her hips still blushing.

"_Ikuto what is wrong with you?"_

I shuddered and avoided eye contact with **her**. I put my hands in my pocket and listened as she went on with her lecture. When she finished, the crowd started to break apart. I turned to face Amu and took my hands out of my pocket. As I did so, I saw Nagi and Kukai behind her by the air hockey table. I whistled to them to go and they got the message.

"C'mon Amu. Let's get going."

I took her hand without giving her _any_ time to protest although I **did** hear her start _complaining_. Along with that she tried to pull her hand away. I held it tighter and pulled her along with me to the door. I saw Kukai at the door with a confused expression on his face.

"_Why are we leaving so soon Ikuto?"_

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I just felt we should leave a bit earlier."

Kukai slowly nodded but I could tell he **didnt **believe me.

When we reached the car I opened Amu's door for her to get in. But she refused.

"_I dont want to leave yet."_

"I dont care Amu, now get in the car."

She crossed her arms.

"_Ikuto we're only leaving cause you couldnt stand what happened earlier. Also the fact you were humiliated in front of them."_

I twitched at her statement, but ignored what she had said.

"Whatever Amu, just get in the car."

"_No! I want to go back in there and dance!"_

That finally did it...

**::Amu POV::**

I have Ikuto trapped here. He'll **have** to admit he was jealous that all of those guys were watching me. Although...it's kindof weird how he is _already_ crushing on me when I **just **arrived like _3_ days ago.

I smiled and flipped my hair as I looked at him. He seemed a bit ticked but **more **on the _embarassed_ side.

"By the way, what does it matter to you if those people _were _watching _hmm_?"

**Bam.**

I was pined to the car by _Ikuto_, of course. He seems to do that a lot...well actually he does it against a **wall** but _whatever._ Im getting used to it. And not in _**that**_ way. _Gosh!_

"_Amu...listen to me...You dont know how I feel about anything, so just keep quiet."_

"Well its kindof ob-"

I was interrupted when Ikuto picked me up and sat me in the passenger seat. I scoffed at him, but he just closed the door and walked around the car to his door. He opened it and sat down, then _quickly_ started the engine.

I rolled my eyes.

**Why** does he have to be like _this_?

I put my seat belt on and turned to face Kukai and Nagi who were riding in the back seat. I saw Kukai leaning toward Nagi as if he were going to tell him a secret.

And guess what..

It wasnt a secret.

More like a state of fact.

I listened in more intently on Kukai and heard him say what I thought I heard.

"_Man it's so obvious is liking that pink haired chick Amu. He needs to stop being such a-"_

"_Amu? What are you doing?"_

I jumped back around to face the front of the car. Apparently Ikuto caught me glancing back and listening in on their convo.

"S-sorry.."

He glanced over at me and raised one eyebrow.

"_Uh-huh.."_

I ignored what he said and started to watch out the window as he drove toward the skillet concert, which was just hours away.

After about a few minutes my eyes started to feel heavy. I rubbed them and tried to keep awake but it was no use. I shook my head and looked back at Kukai and Nagi again.

This time they were fast asleep.

I laughed and turned back around.

They were so cute!

And with that thought I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**::Ikuto POV::**

I looked over at Amu and saw that she had fallen asleep. I chuckled and looked at the time.

_7:00pm_

We had two more hours left till the concert and we were only 5 minutes away from where it would be held at.

I finally pulled into a parking spot near the huge building. I unbuckled and got out of my car. I looked through the windows and saw Nagi and Kukai start to stir. Amu on the other hand was _fast_ asleep.

I walked over to her door and opened it. She shifted and groaned a bit. I reached over her and unbuckled her and lifted her out of the car. I looked in the back and Kukai and Nagi were already outside. When I stood up with Amu in my arms Kukai laughed and took a picture of us **together**. I glared at him when Nagi went over to take a look and started to chuckle to himself.

I rolled my eyes and ignored those two and started walking towards the building. I guess that Kukai and Nagi got the hint of me leaving as to follow and '_Shut Up_'. Because that's what they did.

We were about half way to the building when Amu _started_ to stir. I looked at her and smiled. She looked so _adorable_.

I stopped and waited for Kukai and Nagi to catch up. When they did motioned my head to look at Amu. They started to laugh. Who could blame them? It was kindof funny how she was trying to adjust herself in my arms. Soon she turned toward me and grabbed my shirt gently then slowly started to calm down. I looked at Nagi who took a picture of us...._again_...Then Amu started to stir again. I looked at her again and next thing I saw was her hand.

Then...

You guessed it...

_**Slap!**_

Amu hit me in her **sleep**. If she _was_ sleeping. I twitched a bit but then started to walk.

"_I-Ikuto..."_

I stopped again.

Did she _say _my name or did I just **imagine** it?

"_So warm.."_

I looked at her puzzled then over to Kukai who was walking beside me _enjoying_ what he was seeing. Nagi was on the other side of me and was doing the **same** thing.

"What is she dreaming about?"

I was careful to whisper that into Nagi's ear.

"_Dunno."_

Then Kukai got a confused look on his face.

"_You idiots! She's dreaming about Ikuto!"_

"W-what? Me?"

I looked back down at her, but now she was _smiling_ and mouthed **my **name.

_What_ the **hell**?

I sat down and put Amu in my lap as Kukai and Nagi sat beside me. We all watched her intently, wondering what was gonna happen next. And we didnt have to wait long.

"_Please Ikuto..."_

I swear I was getting a terrified look cause Kukai and Nagi started to laugh like _crazy_.

"Guys...This is weird..."

They laughed harder but tried to keep it as quiet as possible, so they wouldnt wake Amu up.

_Dammit_

I kept watching her and _focusing_ on what she was doing or if she was gonna start to **talk** again. But she **didnt** talk for a _while_. I gave a sigh of relief and smiled. I looked at Kukai and Nagi hoping to see them calmed down a bit. They _were_..

At least until...

Amu **talked** again.

"_K-ki....e...Ik..."_

She mumbled what she said and I was confused, but then she said it again and I watched the way her lips moved.

What she said made me _freak_.

She said: '_Kiss me Ikuto'_

I looked at the guys who caught what she had said and started to laugh _really_ hard.

I groaned and looked away from them.

I felt my cheek....

And _**I**_ was blushing!

I quickly patted Amu's cheek.

"Pssst...wake up."

She stirred a bit, but she didnt wake up.

"Amu....wake up!"

Her eyes started to twitch. Then Kukai made a suggestion.

"_Why dont you wake her with a kiss?"_

I glared at Kukai who busted out into laughter. Nagi just took another pic and smiled. Then he mouthed: '_Do it_'

I frowned and turn to look at Amu who was in my lap. I gulped and shook my head.

I _cant_ do it..

I dipped my hands underneath her back and made her sit up right. She squirmed, but soon settled down. I tapped her cheek once more **hoping** it would work.

It _didnt_...

I looked at Nagi who had a water bottle in his pocket.

"Nagi can I see that?"

I pointed to it.

"_Uhm suure..."_

He handed it to me and I grabbed it out of his hands. Then I twisted off the cap and tilted the bottle a bit. I had it hovering over her chest so that she could feel it when it hits her, and most definitely waking her up.

I smiled as the water started to pour out of the bottle and onto her chest. I saw her flinch and groan from being disturbed. Then when the water started going down into her shirt she gave out a gasp.

"_C-cold!"_

I laughed and Kukai and Nagi joined in. Amu glared at me and shivered.

"_What the-...It's Going Down My Shirt!"_

I laughed harder and started gasping for breath when she started freaking. She was trying whatever she could to prevent it from dripping down further into her shirt.

"_Have you ever tried shaking me and telling me to wake up or something?"_

I shook my head.

"We tried but you wouldnt"

Then Kukai added to it.

"_It was either that or a kiss from mister Romeo here."_

I shot a glare at Kukai who was holding back his laughter.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Amu who was blushing_ majorly._

"_D-did I...say anything while I was asleep?"_

She fiddled with her fingers a bit.

I looked back at the guys behind me and they shook their head.

_Lying_ of course.

"Nope you were fast asleep."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"_Good..."_

"Why?"

Im sorry...but I _had_ to ask.

She blushed and looked away from all of us. She murmured something that was too hard for _any _of us to hear. I shrugged and helped her to stand up. I looked at everyone and then we started for the doors to the building.

**::Amu POV::**

_Ugh!_ I wish I **didnt** fall asleep! For all I know they could be lying and that I _did_ say something.

I hope I didnt...

I mean if I _did_ it would be a **total** mess...

I just dont want _them_ knowing my secret. If they _did_ hear something....then im **screwed**...

I mean Ikuto..._is_ a nice guy and stuff....**I** just cant believe...that im...

Well...

I guess **Im** falling in love with _him_...

But anyways..._enough _about **that**.

It's time to enjoy myself at a Skillet concert.

**::Ikuto & Amu POV::**

Tonight....Will be **the** best night _ever! _


	9. Results of Surprises

**Mai: Okay chapter 9!**

**Ikuto: Yes!**

**Amu: Aww Ikuto 3**

**Ikuto: Eh? What?**

**Amu: You're happy now 3**

**Ikuto: ._.**

**Mai: Lol disclaimer plz!**

**Ikuto: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or Any of its Characters!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

It was Finally time for the concert to start and we were _close_ to the front. But still not the **front**.

_I_ was standing next to Amu and she was standing next to Kukai who was standing near Nagi. All of us were excited and couldnt _wait_ for the concert to start. I looked at Amu and she looked at me with a big smile on her face.

She was happy.

I smiled back at her and looked back up at the stage. But everything turned **black**. I felt Amu jump a bit and then she grabbed my arm not knowing what was _going_ to happen.

Then lights started to flash and the member of Skillet were standing with their instruments on stage. Amu, Kukai, and Nagi gave out a shout to Skillet and so did the rest of the crowd. I just laughed and watched as the main singer grabbed the microphone.

"_All right everyone, I just want to run through a few things. We are not responsible for headaches from head banging or seizures from the lights display."_

Then he went to his deep/monster-like voice.

"_So Rock at your own will!"_

Then they began to play. And let me tell you, it was crazy. Lights were flashing everywhere and the crowd was jumping with excitement. I started to holler and shout but **not**_ jump_. That would be_ weird_.

Amu who was next to me was jumping and screaming with joy. Nagi and Kukai were just shouting like me.

So far this concert was going _great_.

**::Amu POV::**

The concert ended _unfortunately _after about 3 hours of **awesome**!

We were all back in the car and starting to head home. It was...

_12am_

I blinked.

Wow...Midnight...

I looked at Kukai and Nagi who were breathing _heavily_ from their shouting and stuff. Kukai's head was bobbing because he was trying to stay awake. Nagi kept yawning and rubbing his eyes. I turned back around and looked out the window. The moon was full and the stars were shining really bright... and there's more of them than what I normally see in town.

"_Nights are so much beautiful when there arent any city lights around...huh?"_

I looked over at Ikuto who was paying attention to the road but glancing at me from time to time.

"Oh y-yeah...they are."

I saw him smile and then he chuckled to himself.

"_Sometime I'll have to take you out away from all the lights so you can really see what they look like."_

I have to admit...I blushed when he said that.

"No you dont have to do that. Besides my father wouldnt approve."

He laughed.

"_I'd talk to him about it. Trust me he'll be fine with it."_

I rolled my eyes and continued to look out the window at the stars for the rest of the time until we arrived at my house.

I stretched a bit and opened the car door. When I was about to step out of the car I saw Ikuto hold out his hand to me.

I looked in the backseat _expecting_ Kukai and Nagi to be there but I remembered we dropped them off **first**.

I took Ikuto's hand and he pulled me up. Then he turned and motioned me to lead the way. I nodded and started to walk to the front door. I was about to knock but it opened first.

I looked up to see my father standing at the doorway...in his _pajamas_...

_Sooo _**embarassing**...

"_Welcome back Amu."_

I swallowed and smiled.

"Good to be back dad.."

Ikuto stepped forward.

"_See? I brought her home safe and sound."_

He nodded. Then added.

"_I like you, unlike other boys."_

I gasped. Did _my _father say **that**?

I turned and looked at Ikuto and he just smiled with pride.

"_Thanks sir."_

I giggled a bit to myself and walked inside, but something stopped me.

It wasnt my dad because he went upstairs to his room...so...

My only guess was Ikuto...and I was right too.

He had grabbed my hand and stepped inside. He rose my hand up then lowered his head towards it. I looked at him confused but then he smiled. Gently, he caressed my hand in his and pressed his **lips** against the back of my hand. I blushed....**alot**. I couldnt help it....I mean..how could a girl **not** blush when soft, _moist_ lips...

_Whoa..._

Was I **really** thinking _that_?

I shook my head a bit and watched Ikuto raise his head, removing his lips from my hand.

"_Good night Amu."_

I nodded slowly and made a sheepish smile. He laughed and hugged me then walked out and shut the door. When I saw his car leave the driveway I walked up stairs to my bedroom and _quietly_ shut my own door. Then, I slid down it with my back on the wall and gave out a sigh.

_Ikuto..._

**::Ikuto POV::**

It was 9am Wednesday morning and about two weeks after the concert. The weeks ran smoothly and Amu was fitting in quite well.

She made 4 new friends.

One was Rima.

She had long curly blonde hair with light brown eyes.

Another was Yaya....You all know who she is.

Then Kukai and Nagi of course too.

Well anyways...its 4th period, aka Math, and me and Amu started passing notes....._again_. (This seemed to be a daily routine between **us**.) We were on the topic of Homecoming since it _is_ next week. She said she was freaking because

She didnt have a date and..

She didnt have a dress

To be honest I was laughing a _bit_ at her. **Surely** she can get a date..._right_? So I simply told her to relax and that she can find a dress easily and that someone would _definately_ ask her to it. When I passed it back to her she sighed and quickly wrote something. Then gave it back.

**Well I guess so on the dress part...but the whole someone taking me...no...and why are you so sure someone will ask me?**

I shook my head and wrote back.

**Amu...You need to open your eyes. I know a guy who's been wanting to ask you for a long time.**

She got a confused look on her face then replied back.

**Like who?**

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously?_ She doesnt know...

I wrote back to her.

**Think about it!**

She dropped her pencil and began to think. Then she got the 'got it!' look on her face. And a **blush** on her cheeks too.

**You mean that Tadase guy that lives next door?**

Nope she _doesnt_ know. I jotted something down and passed it back to her.

**No! Not him!**

She started to think again, then Kukai passed her a note.

Her cheeks turned a bright red color and her eyes widened. She moved Kukai's paper and wrote on the one we've been passing back and forth.

**Do you mean...._You?_**

I turned around in my seat and glared at Kukai but he just chuckled silently to himself. I looked up to the front of the classroom and noticed the teacher wasnt there. I looked around the room and saw no sign of her.

_Safe..._

I wrote her back real quick.

**Meet me at the park tonight at 6pm okay?**

She grabbed the paper as I passed it to her and she nodded then put it in her back pocket.

I smiled.

**::Amu POV::**

I was at my house brushing my hair when I received a text. I looked at my phone and instantly knew who it was.

Ikuto sent me a text telling me to meet him at the park soon. I guess to remind me of the note we passed back and forth during math. I replied a simple 'Okay' so he doesnt think I forgot.

I swiftly grabbed my jacket and waved a good bye to my parents and left the house.

I was on my way to meet Ikuto.

I wonder what he wants....

**::Ikuto POV::**

I was at the park waiting on Amu to arrive. I checked my watch and it was 5:57pm.

_Cmon_ Amu... where **are** you?

I began pacing as I waited but then soon grew tired of that as well. I checked the time **again**.

5:59pm

I sighed and finally decided to lean against a tree as I waited for her. Then I heard a rustling noise in the bushes.

Then I saw_ pink_...

**::Amu POV::**

I had _finally_ reached the park where im supposed to meet Ikuto.

To cut time short I had to take a short cut which was nothing but trees and bushes and all of this other crap to block my way. When I finally got out of the mess, I saw Ikuto leaning against a tree.

"Ikuto!"

I waved at him to let him know it was me and I saw a smile appear on his face. He stood up and walked towards me with his hands in his pockets. When he stood in front of me he took my hand.

"_I want to show you something."_

Of course...Ikuto has to be the mysterious guy. He never wants to just tell you **what** we're doing and _why_ we're doing it.

He took the lead and I followed him....since I _had _to because he had a hold of my hand.

We started to walk into a forest-like area which made _everything_ go dark. I was getting **scared**...

"Ikuto where are we going?"

"_You'll see..."_

I had doubt in him for a moment until we entered a clearing. I blinked my eyes because the moonlight was twice as bright than in the forest. When I could see again I started looking around. What caught my eye was a few objects sitting in the middle of the clearing. I pointed to them.

"Ikuto what are those?"

He smiled.

"_They're mine."_

"What?"

Then he placed one of his fingers to my lips.

"_Shh... look up."_

I did so....and oh my gawd...I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

I swear I could see every star that ever existed up there, even the moon was gorgeous too! It was shining bright and had a silver color to it. I smiled and started walking around in amazement. Little did I know...Ikuto wasnt around me at all.

"Ikuto? Where are you?"

I started to freak out...just a **tad** though....not a _whole_ lot...but still I was **scared**...

Then I felt someone hug me from behind.

"_Amu...why dont you sit down for a sec?"_

I recognized that voice..

"O-okay then."

I sat down but turned to face Ikuto who was holding a small instrument.

"Is that a violin?"

He nodded.

"_Now relax and listen."_

I nodded and watched him lift his bow to the violin. He looked down at me and smiled then closed his eyes and rubbed the bow against the violin's strings. It made such a _pretty _sound....As he continued to play his violin I noticed he had a **peaceful **face. I watched him play then was soon soothed by its melody and closed my own eyes.

Such a beautiful song....It's like it speaks to me...

Then I heard a harmonic chord that rang for a long while then stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto smiling, still holding his violin. I shifted positions since my legs were going to sleep and as I did that Ikuto put his violin and the bow into its case. Then he sat next to me.

"Wow Ikuto....I never knew you had such talent."

He shrugged.

"_It's only a hobby....nothing much."_

"Nothing much? It's definitely something!"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"_Amu...I have a question to ask you..."_

A question? What does he mean?

"Yeah?"

He moved to where he sat in front of me and was abl to look straight into my eyes.

"_Do you like me...in any way..?"_

I blushed and twiddled with my fingers.

"Umm...by like you....what do you mean..?"

He gave out a sigh.

"_I mean do you really like me?"_

Do I l-like him..? I suppose I do but...what do I _say_?

"I-i dont know what you mean..."

"_Gosh Dang it Amu!"_

I jumped and scooted back a bit.

"_Amu...Im trying to be serious.."_

He seems **anxious** about this....Should I _really_ tell him?

"W-well..."

He looked at me that almost seemed like he was hurting inside..

I closed my eyes tight and shouted my answer. When I opened my eyes I saw Ikuto look at me in surprise, then he smiled.

"_Amu....I have something I want to give you..."_

I was still blushing and embarassed about answering him about how I felt.

"Wh-what is it?"

He leaned in closer to me.

"_Have you had your first kiss yet?"_

I blushed ten times more to the point I thought I was running a fever.

"I- …...Uh-.....no...."

He smiled and moved my hair out of my face, then he started talking in a seductive tone.

"_Close your eyes..."_


	10. Tadah! ReadySetLove!

**Mai: Whoo~! Who's liking this story so far?**

**Ikuto: Me!**

**Amu: me.. ._.**

**Mai: Wait..Amu you normally are all hyped up but now its Ikuto...**

**Amu: Eh ._.**

**Ikuto: Im siked cause of the kiss!**

**Mai: OOOh! xD niiice**

**Amu:....**

**Ikuto Whoot! Let's get going! Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of its Characters!**

**::Amu POV::**

"_Close your eyes..."_

My heart started to race. I-I'm not even **ready** for my _first_ kiss!

I scooted away from him.

"I-i cant..."

His smile turned into a pout.

"_Amu...I'm not gonna do anything bad!"_

I blushed. W-why did he have to say that?

He moved over to me and looked me in the eyes. I looked back.

The _softness_ in his pure blue eyes...i-i **couldnt** look away...

He leaned over me and placed his hands on my face and tilted it upward a bit. Then he leaned towards my ear.

"_Now are you gonna close your eyes?"_

I felt his warm breath and bit my lip. H-how could I answer when he's _not even_ inches from me?

I held my breath as he brushed his cheek against mine and looked at me. His lips were parted and had a soft look to them...

_Wait....._**Why** am I _thinking_ about **this**?

I _tried_ moving away from him but he put a hand behind my back and pulled me **closer** to him.

I blushed and gave in. There was **no** way I could escape from _him_...

Ikuto smiled and rubbed my cheek and leaned closer to me. **Every** second...seemed _forever_...

I closed my eyes and waited for his touch on my lips but my eyes shot open when my phone started beeping.

Talk about saved by the bell...

**::Ikuto POV::**

I was only centimeters away, no maybe..._millimeters_ away from kissing her _moist_ lips..

At least until...

Her** phone** started to beep.

She opened her eyes and reached into her pocket and grabbed it.

I looked at the caller I.D. And it said **father**..

_Great_..

She opened her phone and let out a long sigh.

"_Sorry Ikuto...but I have to get going..."_

I dropped my head then looked back at her.

"Seriously..?"

I took out my phone and checked the time.

_7:30pm_

We've only been out here for an hour and 30 minutes though...

"It's only 7:30pm...why would your father worry? He knows your with me right?"

She nodded.

"_But unfortunately I have a curfue or whatever its called to be home at...And that time is 8:00.."_

I frowned and sat next to her. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Amu...wait here real quick. I forgot something."

I stood up and walked back through the bushes, as I heard Amu faintly say alright.

I began moving bush limbs and leaves looking for something I hid from her.

Then I found it.

I gently picked it up and dodged my way past tree limbs, trying to get to Amu. When finally I reached the clearing, I saw Amu. I looked at her for a long moment.

I never knew how _beautiful _she was until now. Well of course I still liked her..._You get what I mean_!

I walked towards her while holding the item behind my back. When she saw me she stood up and smiled at me. I smiled too. Then I finally reached her and pulled the item out from behind my back.

**::Amu POV::**

I looked at Ikuto and smiled as he was walking toward me. I saw his eyes twinkle and he smiled at me. When he finally reached me he started pulling something out from behind his back.

What _is_ that?

What _is_ he holding?

What's it _for_?

A lot of other thoughts ran through my head but I kept quiet and tried to ignore them.

I looked at Ikuto and saw his eyes _soften_ then I heard a rustling sound and noticed Ikuto was handing me something.

I looked down a bit and saw a bouquet of **roses**. I blushed and looked at him then he smiled.

"_It's for you..."_

I took them and smelt their sweet _heavenly_ scent. They were in full bloom...and had a **deep** red color to them. I relaxed and let out a soft sigh.

"_I have a question to ask you Amu..."_

"Y-ya?"

I wonder what it is..

"_Will you go with me to Homecoming?"_

I **froze**. _W-what?_ **Me** go with _h-him_?

"I uhh...uhm..."

He raised an eye brow.

"_Look...if you dont want to..."_

"**I **_**want **_**to!**"

I covered up my mouth. H-how could I _**say**_ that?

I hid my face with my hands and turned my back to him. I couldnt let _him_ see how much I was _blushing_!

"_Amu...."_

I felt Ikuto place a hand on my shoulder. I removed my hands from my face and turned to meet his _smile_. I felt a **bit** more at ease...I dont know why...but I just _did_. I looked down and started twirling my hair with my finger _avoiding_ his eye contact. I started hearing footsteps which isnt _hard_ since there are so many **leaves** on the ground...

I saw from the corner of my eye that Ikuto was standing right in front of me. I kept my head turned away from him. Then I felt the tips of his fingers lift up my head. I stood confused for a moment.

What is he _doing_...?

I didnt have to wait long for that to be answered.

As I stood there with Ikuto's hand keeping my head up, I felt a bit of **soft** pressure on my cheek. And it was _very _tender... I started feeling my cheeks heat up again and I looked over to where I was feeling this touch...

I saw blue hair...

Was he...

_Kissing_ my cheek...?

At that moment I saw him pull his head back and he moved his hand away from my chin. When he did so...I didnt feel that _softness_ anymore...

I felt a little light headed and started to sway. Then I heard Ikuto's voice..but it sounded so distant...

"_Amu....!"_

Something hit my back...but my vision was so blurry I didnt know what it was. I tried to adjust and saw Ikuto's face. When I saw that...i felt at peace and let the darkness consume me..

**::Ikuto POV::**

I had given Amu a **simple** kiss on the _cheek_ just to thank her for saying yes about going to Homecoming with me. But what I didnt recall on happening was...on her fainting.

When she started to sway I _instantly_ reacted and caught her. She looked up at me and smiled then closed her eyes slowly.

"Amu..?"

I tapped her cheek gently.

No response...

I sighed and set her down on the ground and put on the straps my violin case came with, which is convenient its like a back pack....since...**this** happened.

I picked up Amu's rose bouquet too and stuck it in my shirt since it _wasn_t a back pack styled object...

I went over to Amu and lifted her up with one arm behind her back and another where her knees bent to support her, When I lifted her up I adjusted her head to where it layed on my shoulder so she would be comfortable and began to head to her house.

The hardest part about this was...

The stupid tree limbs...

I had to walk in all different directions because of them so they wouldnt _hurt_ or _scratch_ Amu in any way.

Finally I had reached the park's exit and was **happy** to leave those _trees_ behind me. I looked down at Amu and noticed she was still out cold. I sighed and continued to her house.

**::Amu POV::**

I opened my eyes from what seemed like _hours_. I stretched and looked around expecting to be in the clearing with Ikuto.

I _wasnt_...

Instead I was in my bedroom.

I looked at the time.

_11pm_

I sighed and layed back down in bed and stared at the ceiling.

I must've passed out...

I rolled over to my side and looked at my bedroom door. I couldnt see it very well and rubbed my eyes. I tried to look over there again and had to squint my eyes to see clearly.

There was a light on in one of the rooms...

I got up and opened my door then peered out. I couldnt see anything...however I did hear voices.

One was my father's

Another was my mom's

Then there was one more...but it was quieter.

I listened more and recognized it.

_I-Ikuto?_

I creeped out of my door and looked into the other room. I saw my father and mother talking to Ikuto. He was nodding and _smiling_...

**Wait**..

_They arent arguing?_

I listened in and heard what they were talking about.

Ikuto: _"Ya....she wanted to see the stars and moon at there brightest so I broght her there..."_

Dad:-laughing- _"You act just like a gentleman."_

Mom: _"Well...? What else happened?"_

Ikuto: _"I played my violin for her...she seemed to like it."_

Mom: _"You can play the violin?"_

Ikuto nodded.

Dad: _"You should play something for us."_

Ikuto picked up his violin.

Ikuto: _"Okay but I have to play it quietly cause Amu is still asleep."_

They nodded as he started playing a sweet melodic tune.

Mom: _"Wow Ikuto! You have some talent!"_

He stopped playing.

Dad: _"I agree that's a real good talent."_

Ikuto smiled: _"I guess..."_

Mom: _"Soo what else happened?"_

Ikuto: -blushing a little- (ha!) _"Well... I asked her to Homecoming..."_

Both: _"What?"_

Ikuto nodded.

Dad:_ "Wow nice place and way to ask her. I'm glad it was you who asked her."_

Ikuto straightened up and beamed with happiness.

Mom: _"And?"_

Ikuto shrugged then smiled: _"I gave her a little peck on the cheek."_

Both my mom and dad gasped.

Mom: _"Awww! How adorable!"_

Ikuto blushed again (Thats kindof funny...)

Dad: _"Well Ikuto it's getting late...And I dont want you walking outside alone at this hour. Why dont you sleep in the guest bed next door to Amu's room?"_

I gasped.

"What?"

I covered my mouth again and _everyone_ looked at the door. Ikuto smiled.

"_Look who's up!"_

I slowly walked in and fiddled with my fingers.

"S-sorry..."

My dad smiled.

"_Dont worry about it! By the way...if you're ever with Ikuto you can stay out till 10 or 11pm. I like this guy."_

I blushed.

"D-dad!"

My mother clasped her hands together.

"_Alright Ikuto we'll let you borrow my husbands clothes for school tomorrow."_

Ikuto frowned.

"_We have to wear uniforms...."_

"H-hey why dont we quickly wash them tonight..?"

They all looked at me again.

My mother smiled.

"_Okay we'll do that but for tonight you'll where is pajamas."_

Ikuto nodded and smiled.

"_Ill go get situated in the guest room then._"

I watched him stand out and head towards me...I mean....the _door_. Then my father stopped him.

"_Amu I want you to help him okay?"_

"W-what?"

Ikuto grabbed my hand.

"_C'mon Amu...please?"_

I sighed.

"F-fine!."

**::Ikuto POV::**

This is great! Wow...never thought her _father_ would let me stay here. And to let _Amu_ settle me in?

This was **amazing**.

I grabbed her hand and took her with me to the guest bedroom. When we reached there I turned the knob.

I wouldnt budge.

I looked at Amu who took a key out from behind a picture and unlocked the door.

_Who in the right mind locks guest room doors?_

She opened the door and walked in. I followed.

"_Well...here you are...you're own room for the night."_

I smiled.

"Look's like we're getting closer together."

I winked at her and saw her face turn blood red from blushing. I laughed and hugged her.

"You can go back to bed now."

She pushed me away and walked out of the door and into her own room. I stretched and looked around then saw a closet.

_Perfect for my violin..._

I went back to her parents room and grabbed my violin and opened the closet door. I sat my violin down and noticed something.

There was _another_ door.

I opened it to see where it lead to.

And I smirked.

"Amu...you're gonna have a little **surprise** tonight."

**Ikuto: Oh mai gawd YES!**

**Amu: Noo! D:**

**Mai: Lol! Likey?**

**Ikuto: Heck yes! x3**

**Amu: No... ._.''**

**Ikuto: Oh mai gawd...PLEASE R&R! ( Ilove you guys 3)**

**Mai: O_o what...?**


	11. This is The Best Time Ever!

**Mai: Chapter 11! Jes!**

**Amu: Oh joy oh joy _**

**Ikuto: Whoot! I wonder what the surprise is? :3**

**Amu: I dont _''**

**Mai: Aww Amu you'll like It :3**

**Amu: o.e**

**Ikuto: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

"Amu...you're gonna have a little **surprise** tonight."

I shut the door quietly but left it open just enough to see.

I smirked.

This is_ too _good. A door in the guest room closet that leads to **Amu**'s room.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Stretching, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come In!"

The door opened and Amu tossed a pair of pj's at me.

"_There. Now go to bed."_

I laughed and smiled. She closed the door and I took my shoes off and then my clothes **except** for my boxers, and then put on the pj pants. I put the shirt on the ground cause I cant _stand_ sleeping with one on!

I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I layed down for about 45 minutes and sat up.

Amu_ has _to be asleep**now**....

I walked to the closet and peeked into her room. It was dark and quiet...

_Perfect..._

I opened the door just enough for me to get through _without_ making any noise. When I stepped into her room I smiled.

Mission _accomplished_.

I looked over at Amu and saw her asleep in her bed. She was facing the opposite direction from me. That worked in my favor as well.

I **tip toed **to her and leaned over her. She was sleeping so _peacefully_...

I sat on her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She didnt even move. I pulled the covers over me and laid down next to her. When I got situated a wrapped my arms _slowly_ around her **small **body. She shifted a bit and ended up getting **closer** to me.

I smiled.

I held her **close** to my _chest_ and closed my eyes.

This was _everything_ I could've **wished** for.

I felt at peace feeling her _warm_ breath hit my chest and I started to drift off into sleep. I _tried_ to keep myself awake but I kept dozing off which I **didnt** want to do. I wanted to stay awake for as long as possible and savor this moment of me and her...._together_....in the **same** bed. I stroked her hair gently and kissed her head. She reacted to that and slowly started opening her eyes.

_Oh crap_...

She turned and looked at me.

"_I-Iku-!"_

I covered her mouth with my hand and made the '_shhh_' noise at her. She started squirming trying to get out of my grip but I held on **tighter**.

"Are you gonna keep quiet?"

She nodded so I let her go.

She pushed herself away from me and gasped for air, sat up, then she glared at me. That's when she started to blush _many _shades of red. I looked down and noticed my **shirt** was _off_. I laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"_Y-you're n-not wear-ring a sh-shirt-t!"_

She pointed at my chest and looked at me.

"What's wrong with that? Im a guy."

She turned her back to me and made a small '_Hmph_' sound. I couldnt help but smile. I sat up and crawled over beside her. She had her eyes closed and her arms crossed with her nose sticking up in the air. I poked her shoulder in a **playful** manner then ran my finger down her arm _lightly_. I saw her shiver and bite her lip.

"What's the _matter_ Amu?"

"_Right now?....YOU!"_

I put my hand to my heart.

"That hurt _sooo_ much you know.."

She looked at me with a worried expression, but it _soon_ faded when she saw my **smile**. I chuckled and layed back down under the covers then I closed my eyes.

"_Get off of my bed."_

I opened one eye and looked at her.

"You mean _OUR_ bed?"

She blushed instantly and made her hands turn to fists.

"_Ikuto!"_

"Shh!"

I placed a finger to my lip telling her to be quiet. Her eyes widened when everything was quiet because she started hearing her **dad** coming.

"Great see what you've done?"

"_S-sorry! But you should be in YOUR room"_

I smiled.

"So now its MY room huh? Sounds like you want me to stay."

She flipped me off and I laughed but stopped shortly. I listened intently on the outside hallway and heard footsteps.

Her dad was coming...

To _this _room.

Amu was **frozen** as she listened in as well. But she freaked when the door knob _clicked_.

I acted _fast._

I sat up and pulled Amu down onto me and covered us both up under bed's blankets. I made sure our head werent peeking out or _anything_. Then I looked at Amu who was red as **hell** from blushing so much. I smiled and kept her **close** to my chest as the door creaked open. I heard a small gasp from Amu and I put my hand over her mouth to silence her.

We waited for awhile.

Then I heard his father mumble to himself and walk out, closing the door.

At that instant Amu pushed herself away from me in an attempt to get away from me (_obviously_). But the result was one she didnt want to happen. She began falling out of the bed but **didn**t squeal because she was afraid of her father coming in **again**.

I _quickly_ grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"You okay?"

She nodded and I smiled as she did so. Her head was right on my chest...._perfect._

"Good I didnt want you hurting yourself. Now you should try to get some sleep."

I moved to where she had a bit more room to sleep in, but she glared intensly at me.

"_Im not sleeping with you!"_

"Aww why not!"

"_It's just...."_

I pulled her into me once more.

"Just what? That you're _shy_ around me?"

I felt her start to struggle and I _resently_ let her go.

"Im not gonna do something you might hate."

She looked at me and sighed with a hint of pink hiding in her cheeks.

"_Fine...but if my father catches you..it's your problem."_

I smiled.

"Understood."

Man..**tonight** is the best _ever_! I got to take Amu out on a 'date', kiss her cheek, ask her to homecoming, stay at her house, and now im sleeping with her in the same bed.

I **love** tonight with my whole being!

**::Amu POV::**

_Briiiiinnnnngggg!_

**Bam.**

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock which was set for 6 am. I sat up and stretched.

Last night.....what _happened_....?

I looked around the room trying to find some answers but **nothing** helped. So I got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Then I yawned.

"Morning!"

"_Good morning sun shine."_

I recognize that voice...but I've **never** heard it in the _morning_...

"_What's wrong Amu? You arent even gonna give me a morning hug?"_

I looked towards where the voice was coming from. All I saw was a blur though so I rubbed my eyes. Then I looked again and I could see **_him_** perfectly.

"Ikuto?"

He winked at me.

"_The one and only."_

I glared at him then noticed he was only in a towel that hugged his waist.

"W-what are you doing without any clothes on? Where are my parents?"

He laughed and smiled with that _evil_ smile of his.

"_They left for work and told me to bring you to school."_

He held up a pair of keys.

"_They're even letting me borrow the car."_

**_What_**?

"What?" - I repeated what I had thought...

"_Yep. So get yourself some breakfast."_

I glared at him.

"Are you gonna get dressed?"

He stretched out on the couch and smiled.

"_Nope!"_

I sighed.

"Seriously? Why do you torture me like this?"

He laughed and sat up on the couch. Then he wiped off some of the water that dripped from his hair onto his body.

Oh mai gawd....that sounded _perverted_! Im **not** _that_ type of person!

I shook my head and snapped myself out of it.

"_Why_ Ikuto?"

He smiled and looked at me **directly** in the eyes.

"_It's because I care about you that's why."_

_What?_ Okay whoa...wait up. That is the **lamest** excuse i've _ever_ heard in my life. I know he _cares _about me that's obvious and such but...that's why he _tortures _me?

"That makes no sense Ikuto. It's obvious you care about cause if you didnt you wouldnt have helped me when Ms Tayumi slammed into a wall."

I saw him slap his forehead and give out a long sigh.

"_No...Not that...I meant..."_

He stopped himself and started walking towards me...In his _towel_! So I tried to back away from him but my back soon met the wall. _Great..._

When he caught up he leaned over me and smiled. Compared to his height..he made me feel **really** small..._and _helpless. I looked up at him and noticed his hair was _still_ wet holding his hair flat against his face and dripping water onto his chest.

_Oh no..._

**_What_** am I _thinking_?

I quickly looked away but Ikuto turned may face so my eyes would meet his.

_Wow..._his eyelashes are so long...and it smells like he used axe....

_Ahhh!_ get **out** of my _head_ you perverted thoughts!

As I was trying to get rid of those thoughts that were haunting me, Ikuto started leaning in....

_closer..._

_closer..._

_closer....._

I felt my heart start to beat faster and I could tell I was blushing because heat was rushing to my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly afraid of what was going to happen....

**::Ikuto POV::**

I was leaning in on Amu going to give her a kiss. I saw that she had closed her eyes tightly so I stopped. I stood back up and saw she still had her eyes closed.

"Amu you can open them you know."

She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up at me with cheeks red as hell. I smiled and walked upstairs.

"I think you should be getting ready little girl."

She put her hands on her hips and started _mimicking _me. I rolled my eyes and continued my way up the stairs.

-**a few minutes later**-

I walked back downstairs to see Amu holding her bag in her right hand over her shoulder. I smiled and dangled the keys in my hand. She looked up at me and scoffed then looked away. I laughed.

"You seem tense...You shy or something?"

She flinched and turned her head and glared at me.

"_Dont test me Ikuto! It's bad enough you made me sleep with you!"_

I smiled.

"I didnt **make** you. You eventually let me sleep with you. You just were too shy to say yes at the beginning."

"_Gah! Ikuto!"_

The pink in her cheeks turned into a **deep** red color. I smirked. She's blushing _again._I leaned over her and rubbed her cheek with my hand.

"You dont have to hide it from me."

She looked at me with a soft expression in her face and a twinkle in her eye. I looked back and noticed I was leaning in on her. That's when she turned her back to me and scoffed at me again.

"_You're always doing this!"_

"Doing what?"

"_Teasing me!"_

"Oh..Well I mean it in a nice way."

I winked at her and smiled.

She turned to me with a shocked look on her face. Then she narrowed her eyes and stared at me.

"_We need to go dumbass."_

I gasped and I pulled her into a hug.

"That hurt really bad."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"_Ya ya drama queen lets go."_

"Someone's not a morning person hmm?"

"_Can we please just go?"_

"Alright fine."

I let her go and stood up with the keys in my hand. I walked towards the garage and opened the door for little miss _princess_. She walked into the garage and opened her car door then sat down. I walked around to the driver's side and sat down next to her. I placed the key into the ignition of the car and turned it. The car started and I put it into reverse and pressed the garage opener button. But as soon as I did that the car **died**.

"Shit.."

"_What?"_

"It seems the car battery died."

"_Oh gawd...we'll be late."_

I turned to her and smiled.

"How about we skip school today hmm?"

"_Huh?"_

"Well you said you need to get a dress for homecoming. I'll take you and i'll even pay for the dress."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. I smiled back at her and looked at her eyes sparkle with overwhelming joy.

"_R-really?"_

I nodded.

"But first I have to charge the battery mkay?"

She nodded and squealed with excitement. I got out of the car and started looking for something to charge the battery with. Then I found something and connected it to the battery.

"Alright we have to wait about 2 hours okay?"

She got out of the car.

"_Alright."_

I smiled and walked over to her. Then I pinned her to the car and looked deep into her eyes.

"Amu..?"

"_Y-yeah?"_

I smiled as I looked at her face which was in shock.

"Wanna know something? It's a secret so dont tell anyone."

She blushed and slowly nodded.

This was my chance!

**::Amu POV::**

I was pinned to the car by Ikuto **again**..._What the hell_? Then he said he had a secret to tell me.

_What's_ going on?

He put his hands on my hips and held on tightly while pushing me into him. Then he slowly lowered his head closer to my face. I blushed and tried to turn my head but my nerves forbid me to do so. He held my waist tighter and I became **breathless**.....just when I felt soft pressure on my lips. By instinct I closed my eyes and returned the pressure onto his lips. Just when I was starting to like it...he pulled back and smiled.

"_I love you Amu..."_

**Mai: Chee~ x3**

**Amu: -blushing- uhh..**

**Ikuto: HELL YEAH! R&R :D**


	12. Confessions? What!

**Mai: Alright! The chapter peoples have been waiting for xD**

**Ikuto: Yes! Im still happy from the last one!**

**Amu: _ ya ya...im still in shock.**

**Ikuto: -hugs amu- aww cmon you liked it -winks-**

**Amu: …...Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters!**

**::Amu POV::**

"W-what did you s-say?"

"_I said I love you"_

I stood shocked for a moment.

_No no no_! He **cant** love _me_!

I tried to get away from him, but as soon as he noticed I was frantically looking for a way to escape he pinned me by my **wrists**.

_Dammit_...

He leaned in on me with a devious grin and looked at me in the eyes.

"_So....i told you how I feel....what about you..?_

I gulped. How do _I_ feel? Well....I...I dont know...

Everytime I see him my heart starts to race...and im always happy when im around him and sometimes I feel like im floating on a cloud....

But could this feeling _really_ be....**Love?**

"_Amu..."_

"W-what?"

"_Tell me.."_

I gulped and pulled my hands away from his grip and he grabbed my waist in response. Then I slid my hand down and fingered the car door_ trying_ to find the handle so I could open it and _hopefully_ climb into the car and **escape**.

_Cmon_...where _is_ it...?

Then I grasped onto something...and it was the _door handle_!

I quickly opened the door of the car and tries to climb in and thank goodness I opened the door to the backseat. I fell onto it and when I was about to crawl to the other side of the car to escape through the other door I felt something _grab_ me by my** waist**.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

I started to feel his body against mine pressing into me for a **tight** hug.

"L-Let me g-go..."

I caught a glimpse of his face from the corner of my eye and I met his gaze.

"_I want to know how you feel towards me."_

"B-but is it necessary to hold me like th-this?"

He started to nuzzle me then whispered.

"_Eh...i just like being close to you."_

I blushed. W-what..?

"_So what's your answer?"_

"U-uhm...id tell you if youd let me go!"

"_Fine.."_

He let me go with ease and got out of the car. I sat up and grabbed my cell phone quickly which was in my pocket. I looked up Ikuto's number and texted him.

I looked at him standing outside the car with his hands in his pockets and leaning to _try_ and see what I was doing. Then he stood up and took his cellphone out and flipped it open with no effort. He pressed a few buttons then he started to smile.

"_Is that so...?"_

I nodded as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"_But I want to hear you **say** it."_

N-no! I cant do that! Why do I **have** to say it....? This isnt right! I mean cmon at least he _knows_!

I stepped out of the car and walked passed Ikuto who started reading the text _again_. I rolled my eyes and started heading for the door that lead to inside the house.

"_Oh no you dont."_

I was pulled back by my arm into Ikuto's **chest**. When I looked up at him he kissed my cheek _very_ close to my lips. I almost fainted I was blushing so much.

"_Amu tell me."_

I shook my head.

"_Amu..."_

I shook my head again.

"_Then i'll have to make you huh?"_

I swallowed **hard**. What is he planning on _doing_?

Then I felt hands snake up under my **shirt** to my stomach. I gasped and let out a squeal of shock and stood on my tiptoes trying to **prevent** him from going _any_ **higher**. But he just stopped at my stomach. _What_ is he _doing?_ I tried moving his hands off but he kept placing them back and I heard a chuckle from Ikuto.

"_You gonna tell me?"_

"No..."

"_Mkay then."_

When he said that he started moving his hands over to my sides. I bit my lip and froze.

Help me....

**::Ikuto POV::**

She wouldnt just tell me in her own voice! Gosh dang! _Why_? Suddenly I got an idea. I snaked my hands up to her stomach and asked her one last time to say it in her voice. She said no so I moved my hands to her sides.

Man I wonder what she's thinking right now....

She started to tense up and I assume it was from my touch. But im not gonna do what she's _thinking_ im gonna do. Instead...

I started to tickle her sides very lightly and I heard her squeal.I laughed and continued to tickle her as she squirmed in my arms.

"Tell me Amu.."

I started laughing at how much she was trying to get away.

"_S-stop! P-please! Ill d-do whatever y-you want!"_

I continued to tickle her and smiled.

"Really? You promise?"

"_Y-yes!"_

I stopped and turned her to face me. She wouldnt look at me and shyly looked at the ground. I smirked and hugged her then pulled us apart so I could meet her gaze.

"Soo...?"

She gulped.

She took a deep breath.

Then she whispered.

"_I love you Ikuto..."_

I smiled then leaned in and kissed her on the **lips** this time.

"Thanks Amu...I love you too."

I walked over to the door that lead to inside of the house and walked in. I started heading for the living room when I felt a hand tug at my shirt.

"Hmm..?"

Amu feebly spoke.

"_S-so...does this mean....?"_

She trailed off and I looked at her with a soft expression. I leaned in on her and brushed the hair out of her face only for it to fall back.

"If you want it to then yes."

I stood back up and walked to the couch and layed back on it with one leg hanging off the couch and the other resting on the arm rest. It's sad how _small_ this couch is compared to me. I looked over at Amu who just stood where I had left her fiddling with her fingers.

Fiddling....

Fiddle....

_Violin_...!

I walked upstairs and into the guest bedroom. Then I opened up the closet and grabbed my violin case and put the strap over my shoulder. Then I swiftly walked downstairs and saw Amu sitting on the couch. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Wanna hear me play again?"

She looked up at me as if she didnt hear me then she nodded slowly. I guess she's still in shock from earlier.

I laid the violin case onto the couch right next to Amu and started opening it. Then I lifted up the violin and played a soft tune. I closed my eyes and let the music _flow_ from my heart through my arms and into my hands. Then I ended the melody with a soft plucking of the strings in a rhythmic stroke.

"_I dont get how you can play so beautifully..."_

I smiled.

"Like I said it's just a habit."

"_Just shut up! That's talent!"_

I stood there and mimicked her. I leaned over her and raised an eyebrow while putting the violin down. She started backing up but she ended up meeting the edge of the couch without really** moving**. I placed my hands onto the couch and started to lean directly over her. Amu sheepishly slid down as far as she could to where she was laying down.I smirked and kissed her on her lips and ran my fingers through her hair. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around me and started kissing back.

_Gawd..._Im **Loving** this! But we cant go_ too_ far...

I slowly pulled back from her and smiled. She was blushing so freaking much I couldnt help but chuckle. She glared at me then she started to giggle.

So _adorable_....

"We dont need to go that far."

She blushed and looked away shyly. Was she...? Nah she couldnt have....but....._maybe?_

"_C-can you get off n-now..?"_

I smiled and got off of her then sat on the floor next to the couch beside her. She flipped herself to where she layed vertical to the couch so we could be face to face. I kissed her gently and smiled.

"Gawd Amu I love you so damn much..."

She looked away and pink arose in her cheeks.

"_I-i love you too..."_

I hugged her and stood up putting my hands in my pockets. I looked down at her then walked towards the garage door, but I was caught off guard by the door bell ringing. Amu sat up and headed for the door and so did I.

"Who could it be?"

"_I dunno..."_

She reached for the door knob and turned it. I helped her to open it and was shocked at who was standing on the porch.

"**UTAU?"**

**Mai: Sorry it was so short..**

**Ikuto: Idc! It was totally hot!**

**Amu: -blushes- mhm...**

**Ikuto: Btw what WERE you thinking when I was kissing you? Hmm?**

**Amu:...uhh...uh...ONEGAI R&R!**


	13. An Amazing Day Turns Out to be Hectic

**Mai: Im soo sorry the other one was short ;-;**

**Amu: It's okay! Everyone forgives you ^-^**

**Ikuto: x3 I loved the last chapter it was sooo amazing!**

**Mai: I bet you did xD**

**Amu: Soo...disclaimer..?**

**Ikuto: I wanna do it! :D**

**Mai: Go ahead.**

**Ikuto: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters!**

**::Ikuto POV::**

"**Utau**?"

I looked onto the front porch and I couldnt believe who it was. It was Utau, on Amu's front door step. What is _she_ doing _here_?

"_Ikuto! I've been calling you all day! Why wouldnt you answer?"_

I swallowed. How did she know I was here though..? And why isnt she in _school_?

"U-uhmm you called?"

She nodded then looked at Amu. Then narrowed her eyes at her.

"_It's because of her isnt it?"_

I rolled my eyes. It's none of her business what me and Amu are doing. She just needs to leave. I looked at Amu and she mouthed words to me.

_'Who is she?'_

I shook my head. Then looked up at Utau.

"Utau you need to get your ass to school."

Utau started to '_cry_' or aka** dramatize** the situation.

"_H-how could you treat your own girlfriend like that?"_

Utau wiped her eyes and I froze. _G-girlfriend?_ Ick! Hell no!

I looked at Amu and she looked a bit hurt.

"Utau you should go."

She looked up at me and tried to hug me but I **slammed** the door in her face.

"_I-Ikuto...who w-was that..?"_

I put my hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She was _very_ sad. I lead her to the couch and helped her sit down then I sat next to her.

"Amu...that girl you saw isnt my girlfriend."

She looked at me with a bit of releif flood into her. But then she tensed up again.

"_Then why.."_

I cut her off.

"You see that girl used to be my sister until she got adopted into another family. When we were kids our parents abandoned us so it was only me and her. And she doesnt get we're still related..."

I hugged Amu and she hugged me back with a kiss on my cheek. Then I felt her shiver.

"You cold?"

"_N-no that's just disgusting!"_

I laughed. Thank gawd _she_ understands.

"Ya she is obsessed with me."

"_I saw that."_

I held Amu's hand and pulled her into me. She looked up into my eyes blushing then pushed away from me.

"_P-please dont do that..."_

Hmm...**still** shy eh?

"Alright...I better check on the car to see if its charged yet."

She nodded and I smiled. Gosh I love the way she smiles. It makes me feel all warm inside.

**::Amu POV::**

We were in the car on our way to a store to choose my dress for the homecoming. And let me say this...I was nervous as **hell**! Arent guys **not** supposed to see what the girl is gonna wear to the homecoming dance?

Just great...

And on top of that _he's _paying.

I shook the thoughts out of my head.

It'll be okay I mean **most** guys wont _offer_ to buy the dress for the girl.

I looked over at Ikuto who was driving.

He really _is _a nice guy...huh..?

I giggled to myself silently and that's when I noticed Ikuto was looking at me with a puzzled look.

"W-what?" I decided to ask.

"_You're laughing over there like you have some perverted thought in your head."_

What?

"I do not!"

He smiled.

"_Well whatever. We're at the first store of the day."_

He put the car in park and got out of the car. I turned to open my door to get out but instead I fell out of it.

Wait..._who_ opened it?

I looked up and saw Ikuto's blazing blue and purple eyes looking into mine.

I felt my cheeks.

Oh no...

Im _blushing_!

"_You should be more careful princess."_

P-princess?

"Dont call me that!"

He chuckled then stood up taking me with him in his arms. Once I was stood up I felt his fingers inter twine with mine.

We were holding hands...

I looked away from him and held onto his lightly. His hands were so **warm** and _tender._..

He looked at me and smiled then bent down and kissed me on my cheek.

"_Ready to go once you're done daydreaming."_

I tensed up and glared at him.

"I am not day dreaming! Im just thinking!"

He kissed me again but this time on my lips.

"_It's okay i'll forgive you."_

"But I didnt do anyth-!"

He kissed me again and whispered shh when he was done. That caused me to sway a bit but then I soon gain concience back when I heard Ikuto's laugh.

"_C'mon Amu we need to get you thinking about what dress you're gonna wear."_

I nodded but gave him a serious glare. What was _he _laughing about? Then he tugged at my hand and started walking towards the store. I stumbled till I was beside him so I could walk again.

"_Keep up."_

I narrowed my eyes at him and gritted my teeth.

"You're a jerk."

He smiled and turned to face me still holding onto my hand.

"_I'll show you how much of a jerk I can be if you want"_

Then he winked at me.

What the hell does _that_ mean?

"Ikuto you're scaring me..."

He laughed and hugged me.

"_I cant help myself when Im around you."_

"I-Ikuto! We're in public! Let go!"

He laughed and held onto me tighter.

"Ikuto! Th-that hurts!"

He pulled himself and tilted his head with a confused expression.

"_What do you mean it hurts?"_

"You know what I mean!"

He shook his head with an innocent lok on his face.

"_I really dont."_

I pointed to my breasts.

"That's why!"

He smiled then poked one.

"_Hmm...never noticed those before...when did they pop up?"_

I sucked in my lip a bit and gently bit down on it with my teeth trying not to slap him.

"I-Ikuto we're in public. This isnt appropriate."

He stood up and laughed loudly.

"What are _you_ laughing about?"

"_Oh nothing."_

He lifted me up into his arms with a smile. What the hell is his _problem_?

"_Now let's go inside."_

"What the hell are you doing..?"

"_I told you i'd be a real jerk. Guess you didnt believe me."_

So that's what he meant...

"Dont ever do that again! Now put me down!"

He did so and grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I rolled my eyes and we finally made it inside the store.

We started looking around for hours and I had to try on several dresses. I was finally down to two dresses.

One was a short dress that only reached a little below my knees. It was roughed up at the bottom and had a red fabric underneath. The top was black along with the rest of the dress but had red strings that tied the middle part together since it wasnt actually connected to the dress. I twirled in it and also saw some sparkles on the bottom of the dress and noticed the red was brought out a bit more.

The next one was a short dress too. It had black frills under neath the fabric which made the dress poof out a bit I guess you could say or made it fuller which ever fits best. There were black and white stripes on the top piece along with two red hearts on my upper stomach on the left side. This one had sparkles too and was even more roughed up at the bottom part. When I twirled it rose up off of my legs and went into the air. I had a feeling Ikuto would **like** this one...

I walked out of the changing room with the red and black on first. Ikuto looked at me for a bit. I stood there and he told me to twirl around for him. I did so and he smiled and had a little perverted stare eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and went back into the changing room and put on the striped one.

This one caught his eye and he stood up. Maybe because it held tighter to my body? I dont know...But he asked me to twirl and I did so slowly. Even though I went slow it still rose off of my legs and into the air, but not as high. I heard him laugh with what sounded to be an evil laugh or worse..._perverted_...

"Well which one Ikuto?"

He smiled.

"_I like this one. It suits you better."_

I scoffed.

"You only like it for perverted reasons.

He laughed and wlaked up to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"_Nah it's not that. You really do look beautiful in it."_

I forced myself to look away from his eyes and to the floor.

"R-really..? I do?"

He lightly kissed my cheek and smiled.

"_Yes you do. Now put the other one back up and let's pay for that up front okay?"_

I nodded and went back to the changing room and grabbed the black and red dress then I put it back on a hanger. I walked over to the cash register where I saw Ikuto standing at and placed the dress on the counter. The lady smiled.

"_Is that all sir?"_

Ikuto laughed.

"_Yes it is."_

The woman smiled and rang up the total on the dress.

"_It will be 75 dollars and 65 cents."_

Ikuto pulled out a hundred dollar bill out of his back pocket and handed it to the woman. She took it and placed it into the cash register then gave Ikuto his change.

We were just about to leave when something caught my eye.

I saw the most beautiful selection of shoes.

"H-hey Ikuto? I have some extra money and I want to buy some shoes. Can you go ahead and bring the car over here? I'll be out in a sec."

"_Alright dont take too long."_

I nodded and left him.

**::Ikuto POV::**

I walked out of the store and walked all the way to the car. When I reached it I unlocked the door then got in and started the car. I sat and listened to the engine but noticed nothing dying or messing up.

Hmmm I wonder what Amu is gonna buy...?

My curiousity drew me into driving to the front of the store to see if I couldnt spot Amu in the store. Unfortunately the store had those glass windows where you couldnt see in...but you could see out.

I sighed.

Bummer...i was relaly interested in watching.

I laid back in my seat and waited about 30 minutes or so.

What's taking her so long?

I got out of the car and walked to the doors of the store.

**::Amu's POV::**

Oh man I dont know which shoe to choose! All of them are so cool!

I started fingering through the aisle and pulled out different shoes and tried them on.

It was about my 10th or 11th shoe I put on that I _actually_ liked. I put the shoes in my arm and walked up to the cash register and looked at the clock.

Oh man...that took me _20 minutes_! I bet he's worrying about me!

I ran up to the woman at the register and handed her my shoes.

"_Nice choice...that'll be 25 dollars and 24 cents."_

I reached into my pocket and handed her the money. She put it in the register and bagged my shoes and leaned over the desk.

"_You're lucky. You got a really sexy man there. Did he offer to but you the dress or did you force him?"_

"U-uhm...he offered..."

The woman clapsed her hands together.

"_You dont wanna loose a guy like that! That's a lucky catch."_

That made me laugh a bit.

"Ya but he can be a pai-"

The woman gasped and had a worried expression on her face.

"W-what did I say?"

"_Look out!"_

"What...?"

I turned around and faced a man all in black and with a face mask so all I could see is his eyes. I started to turn to face the guy but I was pulled into him and he pointed a gun to my head and covered my mouth. I tried to scream for help but nothing happened.

I looked around and saw everyone was on the ground in terror as more guys like the one who was holding onto me appeared.

"_Okay we got everyone to give us their cash boss."_

They're robbers!

"_Good now get the cash register and we'll head out."_

**::Ikuto's POV::**

I was just about to open the doors when they flew open. 5 guys in black outfits and face masks walked out with a huge bag that was full of who knows what. I stepped back and watched them rush out of the store.

What creeps...Im sure someone _already _called the cops.

I took a step inside and saw the cash register lady tied up in the middle of the floor near another guy in black.

I looked closer to what was happening and noticed the man was holdin tightly onto a girl. The girl was obviously pissed cause she was kicking the shit out of him and trying to break free even though there was a gun to her head. I walked up closer to the situation.

I should step in...this _isnt_ right!

I walked up casually till I was face to face with the guy but with enough ground between us he couldnt hurt me unless he dared moved the gun to point at me. I looked at the girl half expecting it to be an older woman maybe in her 20's but it wasnt.

It was Amu...

And the man was _trying_ to pull her shirt off. It as already ripped and torn to where it looked as if it was gonna fall off.

That **pissed** me off.

"Bastard! Get the fuck off of her!"

The man looked up at me finally and I ran at him full force.

I jumped at him and he fell to the floor and let go of Amu. Thank gawd...

I started punching the man hard in the face even with him struggling and beat him to where his face was full of blood. But I didnt stop...

I **wouldnt**!

I lifted him up by the shirt and threw him at a wall and heard him hit it hard. I wiped his blood off of my face and walked toward him. When I reached where I saw him land he wasnt there.

_Shit_...

I paniced and started looking around. Where is he?

Then I heard Amu scream.

"_Ikuto! Behind you!"_

It was too late.

I was pushed forward and hit my head on the wall as I fell to the ground. I tried to push myself back up off the ground but I felt a foot step onto my back.

"_Boy you shouldnt ever fuck with a man holding a gun."_

I gritted my teeth.

"Well you should never fuck with a boy's girlfriend either."

"_Tousch'e"_

Then I heard a gun being loaded.

"_But those will be your last words."_

**Fuck**!

**Ikuto: Why? Why must I die?**

**Mai: You havent yet...**

**Ikuto: FRACKING A! WTFH? THIS ISNT RIGHT!**

**Amu: Ikuto calm down …**

**Ikuto: NEVER!**

**Amu: R&R!**


	14. He and I

**Mai: Heheheh..**

**Amu: What the hell? You okay..?**

**Ikuto: Dont tell me im gonna die..**

**Mai: -laughs- Now why would I do that? Hmm..?**

**Ikuto: Oh gawd..**

**Amu: Dont kill him! D: or this wont be amuto any more!**

**Mai: Dammit. Ah well enjoy the story :3**

**Amu: Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters**

**::Ikuto's POV::**

**Fuck**...

The man was holding the gun at the back of my head and started pressing it hard into my neck.

I **cant** let it end like _this_..

I somehow reached with my hand to something that I landed on that was truthfully starting to hurt like **hell**. I pulled it out from underneath my stomach when the man was busy instructing everyone to keep quiet. When he turned back around I reached back behind my head with my other hand and pushed the gun away from the back of my head and forcfully turned myself over so that he stumbled off of me. And seriously how **dare** he use me as a _door mat_!

I lifted the item over my head and wailed the man in the face. I fell back a bit but regained his balance and held the gun up again. I dropped what I was holding which was a freakishly high heeled shoe. I looked at the man and saw he had a deep gash where I hit him at.

That bastard _deserved_ it.

I put my hands in my pockets and stuck my tongue out at him. He wasnt _worth_ being scared of anyways.

That pissed him off. I swallowed hard when he cocked the gun and aimed it at my head.

Oh snap...

**::Amu's POV::**

I was relieved when Ikuto was able to get himself off of the ground and away from the gun man but unfortunately that didnt last. The gun man held the gun back up and cocked it. I gasped.

What should I do...

I looked at Ikuto and his face was full of desperation. I **have** to do _something_!

I watched intently on the situation and started looking at the surrounding area. There has to be _something_..

I looked back over at Ikuto and I saw his eyes widen with fear as the man reached his finger for the trigger.

I didnt hesitate. I ran straight toward the guy and grabbed his arm from behind him and raised it as high as I could. Luckily I was there in time and the shot was fired towards the ceiling rather than Ikuto. I kept a hold onto the man for as long as I could stand before he pushed me away. I fell to the ground but I got back up and bit his arm. He started hitting me in the head with his gun and threatening to shoot me if I didnt let go.

I started blacking out...he was hitting my head so hard that I was about to go into concussion if he didnt stop. That's when I got a glance of Ikuto's shirt right in front of my face. I was pushed aside by the man again and I fell to the ground and I didnt bother getting back up. I rubbed my head and looked up at the man and saw Ikuto holding up the mans hand that held the gun.

Im so glad he's okay...

I fell to the ground and drifted off into blackness.

**::Ikuto's POV::**

I was holding the guy in a locked position where he couldnt shoot his gun at anyone. I squeezed it as tight and hard as I could and eventually he let go of his weapon. I looked over at Amu and noticed she passed out.

I dont blame her..

She took a beating...

And it was all for me...

I looked back at the man and notice him trying to swing a punch at me with his free hand. I ducked and let go of his hand as I jumped back away from him. I looked at the ground and saw him reaching for his gun again. I was quick to notice and grabbed it.

I rose it up and walked toward him placing the gun to his forehead.

"I suggest you get your ass out of here you got that?"

The man didnt reply so I pressed the gun harder into his forehead.

"I said to get the fuck out!"

The man spit on the floor and started walking away. I looked at the cashier lady who was tied up on the ground. I walked over to her and untied her arms and legs and helped her to sit up.

"_Thanks.."_

I nodded and smiled.

"You okay?"

Sh nodded then looked over to Amu.

"_You need to get her to the hospital at least to make sure she doesnt have a concussion."_

I got up and walked over to Amu. I lifted her up into my arms and I saw a tear run down her cheek. I held her weight in one of my arms and wiped it off then placed her back into both of my arms. I looked at her again and she mumbled something I almost didnt catch.

"_I-Ikuto...i hope your okay..."_

I smiled and I felt something warm run down my cheek.

"I am Amu...thanks to you.."

I was about to walk out of the store when the cashier woman walked up to me.

"_I want you two to come back here when you get out of the hospital okay?"_

I nodded.

"Okay. Plus I want to make sure everyone is okay too."

She smiled and started walking to the car. I was about to shift Amu so I could open the door but the woman opened the back door for me. I smiled and mouthed thank you and she nodded in reply. I laid Amu lightly and carefully into the seat and closed the door. I turned to the woman and took out a piece of paper.

"What's your name?"

She laughed.

"_It's Miki."_

I handed her the piece of paper when I was done writing something onto it.

"Mines Ikuto, and here's my number if you need help cleaning up your store. I'd be glad to help."

She smiled.

"_Okay but seriously get her to the hospital okay? I'll take care of things for now."_

I nodded and got into the driver's side of the car and started the engine.

"How late are you staying?"

She put up10 fingers then put up one meaning 11.

I looked at the time.

It was only 4 pm so that would give us about 7 hours.

I nodded and drove off as fast as I could to the hospital.

**::Amu's POV::**

Ugh...where am I...?

I sat up and rubbed my head.

Ow...

I looked around the room I was in which was nothing but white and greenish colors.

Am I in the hospital..?

I turned my body till my legs hung over the side of the bed that face the door. I looked up and the room was empty.

I sighed and got up out of the bed then headed for the door. I put my ear up against it to see if anyone was outside. I heard a few quiet voices talking to each other I think...then I heard a guy's voice that was louder than theirs as if he was ticked or something. I listened in more closely and I heard the quiet voices saying something about staying calm or something.

What's going on..?

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and heard the voices a bit clearer now. They were in the room next door from what I could tell.

I walked over there and knocked on the wall since the door was open.

"Hello..?"

No one paid attention to me but rather they were paying attention to someone in the bed who wouldnt stop fighting them.

"_Sir please stay in bed we just want to check your wounds."_

"_I Dont Give A Fuck! Let Me Go See Her!"_

I knocked again.

"Hello..?"

I decided to walk inside and see who the person was who was making a ruckus. I pulled the curtain that was concealing them and saw a familiar blue haired boy.

"I-Ikuto?"

The doctors looked up for a second then started back on trying to keep Ikuto on the bed. I ignored them because I was focused on Ikuto.

He was...only in his _boxers._..

What the **hell**...?

W-why..?

"_Miss?"_

I straightened up and looked at the person who spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"_Could you please calm him down he's been wantng to go and see how you were and he wont stay still until he's seen you."_

I looked at Ikuto then back up at the woman doctor.

"S-sure..."

I bent down to where I was eye level with Ikuto's eyes. I brushed the hair out of his face and smiled.

"H-hey Ikuto...It's me, Im okay."

He rose his head up and looked at me with his eyes sparkling.

"_Thank gawd..."_

He rested his head on the pillow and the doctors started clearing out except for two of them. The woman started putting pressure on Ikuto's back at various places. I watched her curiously seeing what she was doing.

"_Okay seems like your okay now sit up please."_

Ikuto adjusted himself till he was sitting upright in the bed. I started feeling heat rise into my cheeks and I instantly turned around.

He **seriously** needs to put some clothes on!

"_Alright you two you guys are free to go okay? Just put your clothes on and head out no signing or anything is needed."_

The doctors headed out of the door and closed it. Then I heard Ikuto laughing to himself.

"_Nice underwear Amu."_

"What..?"

I looked down at what I was wearing and it was a hospital gown that ties in the back.

Crap...

"U-uhm...b-b-bye!"

I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

How could he...? That **pervert**!

I walked back to my hospital room and began changing into my clothes. When I was done I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"_Ready?"_

I jumped and looked to my right to see Ikuto leaning against the wall beside the doorway.

"I-Ikuto!"

He pushed himself off against the wall with his hands still in his pocket. Then he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"_I was so glad they said you didnt have any maor injuries."_

"Ikuto honestly..."

"_I dont ever do that again. I dont ever want you getting hurt."_

He hugged me and I started to feel him shake slightly.

Was he crying..? Did I _really_ make him worry that much?

"Ikuto are you...okay?"

He held onto me tighter and I started to hear his sobbing. He really was worried about me..

I placed my hands on his back and held him close to me. That's the only thing I could think of doing for him at the moment.

"Ikuto...it's okay! You dont have to get yourself worked up."

I pushed him back and I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled.

He looked at me then his expression started to lighten. He wiped the tears remaining on his face and looked at me with a soft smile.

"_Let's go. I promised that cashier lady we'd be there at 11. She wanted to meet with us before we went back home."_

I gasped.

"W-what time is it? Where's my phone?"

"_It's like 9 and your phone is here."_

He reached in his pocket and pulled out my phone. I grabebd it quickly. I bet my parents are freaking all to hell about where im at.

I opened my phone but Ikuto's hand closed it then he caressed my hand.

"_I already called them. I said we'd be home late."_

I let out a sigh of relief. I can really depend on Ikuto can I?

"Thanks Ikuto."

He smiled and took my hand and lead me out of the hospital to the car. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it once I sat down. When he sat down in the drivers seat and closed the door he turned on the engine.

**::Ikuto's POV::**

We were finally out of the hospital, me and Amu were okay, and we were on our way to meet up with Miki.

I am really curious about why she wants to see us again.

My answers would soon be answered because I pulled back into the stores parking lot and saw Miki standing outside of it with the police. It looked like she was filing a report on everything that occurred.

I looked at Amu next to me.

"Do you want to come with me or do you want to wait?"

She shook her head and looked at me.

"_I'll stay here. You go on and talk to her okay?"_

I nodded and walked over to Miki who saw me and started waving with a huge smile on her face. I approached her with a smile in reply then she skipped over to me.

"_I was wondering what was taking you so long."_

"Sorry we just got out of the hospital. So what did you want?"

"_I wanted to thank you for saving me. So how's your gf?"_

I looked back at the car.

"She's okay she just passed out."

She smiled.

"_I have something for you guys. Can you come with me for a bit?"_

"Sure"

I followed her into the store to the cashier desk. She went behind it and pulled something out of the the drawer. She walked over to me and put a necklace around my neck. I looked down at it and my eyes widened.

"Are these real?"

She nodded.

The necklace she placed around my neck had a chain that looked like little metal beads linked together. What it held was something in the shape of a key. At the top of it held 4 diamonds in the shape of hearts that were put side by side which made it looked like a four leaf clover. The base of the key that you use to unlock something with was a long narrow rod looking thing with the end consisting of what mainly unlocks an object. But besides the diamonds what else was astounding was that it was real gold.

She placed another necklace in my hand that had the same beaded chain and this object was also made of gold. What made this different was that it was in the shape of a lock. I flipped it over and it had the same diamond design. Four heart shaped diamonds made into the shape of a four leaf clover. But this had a key hole in the center of all of the diamonds.

"Wow...this isnt thanking me this is...wow...and do these to go together...i mean does the key actually able to unlock the lock?"

"_Yes. But it will only open at a certain time in the year and if the two people who have these truly love eachother."_

I looked down at both the key and lock.

"Wow it takes that much effort to open these?"

I took the lock and the key one in each hand and tried to open up the lock. I tried fitting the key into the lock but it wouldnt fit.

"What the hell? It doesnt even fit!"

"_I told you. Now go give the lock to the girl mkay?"_

I slowly nodded.

"Thanks Miki."

"_No dont thank me! This is my way of thanking you."_

I laughed and walked out of the store and to the car. I put the lock necklace in my pocket and got into the drivers seat and drove to Amu's house.

**::Amu's POV::**

We finally reached home and I jumped out of the car.

"Finally! It feels good to be home!"

Ikuto laughed and got out of the car.

"_And it's ten o'clock too. Not bad timing."_

I looked at Ikuto and rolled my eyes. Then something glistened on Ikuto's chest. And no I wasnt _checking him out_ or anything but that gleam caught my eye! _Sheesh!_

"Ikuto what is that around your neck?"

He held it up in his hand.

"_It's a gift from that woman."_

Oh...Well you can go home now! Bu Bye!"

I ran inside the house and up the stairs to my room. My door was closed and I was about to open it when a note fell to the floor. I picked it up and read it.

**Amu im sure you and Ikuto are going to be safe together so we decided to go on our second honey moon I've talked to Ikuto and left him in charge. We'll call everynight to check on you and we're sorry this is so sudden but we recently bought our tickets and we were gonna cancel until Ikuto offered. So cya in 3 days!**

**Love,**

**Mom and Dad**

Gah! Why? Why? Why? WHY?

Great 3 days with Ikuto...

Just great...

"_Amu! Did you read the note?"_

I turned around and saw Ikuto take the last step up the stairs.

"Hmph...yeah..."

He smiled and laughed/

"_Sorry I didnt tell you earlier."_

"Gee thanks..."

"_Anyways I have something to give you. It's a little present."_

I scoffed and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

I placed my handson my hips and looked at him with a pissed off look. And I _was_ pissed after all.

He reached into his pocket and took out another necklace similar to his then put it arounf my neck. I looked at it then I looked back at him.

"A lock..? really? Let me guess the gold and diamonds are fake."

He shook his head.

Wait...they're real?

"Wow...I uhm...Heh...I assume they don-"

"_They work...but only at a certain time of the year and if the people who own these love eachother."_

"Wow...that's cheap."

"_Tell me about it."_

"So...3 days huh...just me and you..."

He smirked.

"_Amu...We'll be having lots of fun."_

He winked at me then bent down to my level and whispered in my ear.

"_Lots and lots of fun..."_

"Iku-"

I didnt get to finish my sentence because I squealed. Ikuto nipped my ear.

"WHAT THE EFFING HELL?"

He laughed and walked off.

Great...

3 days of "**Ikuto**" huh? I love him but...

This will be pure **torture**...

**Mai: ;D**

**Ikuto: Finally! Some love making time ;3**

**Amu: I-Ikuto! This is rated T!**

**Ikuto: Not in my dreams ;3**

**Mai: Ew...Tmi**

**Amu: seriously**

**Ikuto: ;3 heh heh heh...**

**Amu: R&R...**


	15. Ikuto's Intentions

**Mai: I made an Ikuto plushie! :D**

**Ikuto: Oh gawd...**

**Amu: Yay! is it soft?**

**Mai: Yes! :3**

**Amu: Yay! :D**

**Ikuto: More people obsessing over me...**

**Mai: Well let's get started! :3**

**Amu: Yeeeaa!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters...**

**::Amu's POV::**

Great...3 days with Ikuto...

I wonder what he has _'planned'_ in his devilish mind. Probably something **perverted** im sure...

I opened the door to my room and walked to my balcony.

"_Yo, you forget something?"_

I turned around and saw Ikuto holding out the shopping bag that held my dress in it.

"O-oh thanks..."

He walked over and sat them on my bed then looked at me and smiled.

"_You ready for the next 3 days?"_

"Tch. Whatever...just dont pull anything got it?"

"_Aww!"_

He quickly sat on the ground and put his pouting face in the palm of his hand._ Seriously_? I actually think **i'm** gonna have to babysit _him_.

"Ikuto stop that."

He looked away from me and groaned.

"Ikutoo~! Start acting like your age!"

I heard him chuckle and I was confused for a second, then he bursted out into full laughter and got up.

"What's so funny?"

He turned to face me trying to breathe from his out burst of laughter.

"_Right now? You!"_

"Huh?"

"_Nothing nothing, nevermind."_

Gawd! Ikuto is a real pain in my ass! He just likes to irritate me down to my last nerve!

"Get out of my room."

He stopped laughing.

"_What..?"_

"I Said Out!"

He walked over to me and leaned down to my eye level. Again...does he _have_ to remind me how short I am?

"_Lil miss princess wants me out of her room hm?"_

"I am Not a Princess!"

He smirked.

"_Well if I leave you're coming with me. Besides...I still need to pick out some clothes I already know what I have to wear tomorrow since its friday but...I'll need your help for the weekends' outfits."_

Okay..What is he gonna pull here..?

"Ikuto...You dont need my help picking out clothes. You're a big boy you can do it yourself."

"_Tch. I know im a 'big boy'..."_

He winked at the 'big boy' part...

Oh gawd does he mean...

like...just..._EEwww!_

"I-Ikuto! That's not funny!"

"_What isnt? About me being bi-"_

"Stoppit!"

I backed away from him only to meet the fencing of the balcony.

Well...that didnt turn out the way I wanted it to...

"_What's wrong with you? You're the one who said it."_

"I-I didnt mean it th-that way!"

He laughed and walked over to me again.

"_Now...i want your help picking out clothes because I want to impress my princess."_

He took his hand and brushed it across my cheek.

But wait...why is he wanting to _impress_ me? We're already technically 'Bf and Gf"

"Ikuto we _are_ already Boyfriend and Girlfriend...You dont need to impress me."

He smiled and leaned down to my ear.

"_But I want to impress you...i like it when you're cheeks turn that hot pink color when I do..."_

"H-hey! That isnt cool!"

"_Hmm?"_

"Get away from me! You're too- Hey! Cut that out!"

Ikuto started nipping my ear _again_! When will that guy learn I dont like that! It feels weird and...it just is! _Okay_?

"_Amu...! Relax!"_

Ikuto started using his little _pouting_ voice on me. Well this time it's **not** gonna work.

"Hmph! Ya relax, and let you do whatever you want to me? I dont think so!"

"_Hmmm...do whatever I want to you...i wasnt thinking about that...but that sounds pretty kinky. So...Amu...? Have you been thinking naughty thoughts about me and you...? Hmm..?"_

"N-no! I-I dont think like that!"

It's true though...I **dont** think like that! He's the one who thinks perverted thoughts! Probably like...uh...Oh gawd what am I _thinking_? Get out of my head you nasty thoughts!

"_Amu..? You okay?"_

I snapped out of what I was thinking...thank goodness!

"Y-ya..I'm fine...so uh...arent you gonna go to your house and like...get your stuff?"

He smiled and kissed me. Next thing I knew he had his hands underneath me and lifted me into his arms. Is this _really_ nessecary?

"_Well then, let's go."_

"I dont need to come with!"

"_Yes you do."_

"Nu-uh!"

"_Mhm!"_

"Ugh fine! Let's just get this over with!"

He smiled.

"_Alright then."_

I swear **Im** the babysitter...

**::Ikuto's POV::**

We were at my house on the complete _other_ side of town from Amu's. I was in my room getting out my school uniform when I noticed Amu wasnt in here with me.

Hmm...wonder why she wont come in here?

Maybe because of those romance movies when the girl enters the boy's room it gets all _sexual_ and stuff. I should tease her a little using that... Ya that sounds like fun!

I cleared my throat and got ready for my pouting voice, which seems to have an effect on her.

"Amu!"

"_What?"_

"I'm lonely in here! And I need your help picking out outfits!"

"_Forget it!"_

"Amu!"

"_Im not going in there!"_

"Please? I need you!"

"_Will it shut you up if I choose out 2 outfits?"_

"Mhm!"

"_Fine!"_

I saw her walk into my room with her arms crossed and her face a bright pink.

"_I'm here. Show me your clothes so I can get this over with."_

I kept looking at her crossed arms and smirked. This will _definitely_ get to her.

"Amu If you keep your arms crossed like that Then your breasts are really going to distract me."

"_H-Hey! Stop looking there!"_

I smirked. It's working!

"Well it's not my fault that you're making them stick out."

"_J-Just stoppit!"_

"Then uncross your arms. Then the problem will go away."

"_Ugh! I hate when you do this to me!"_

She uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. I smiled. Another pose I could use to my advantage.

"Amu!"

"_What now?"_

"Stop standing like that! It looks sexy!"

"_Gah!"_

She took her hands off of her hips and stood with her hands to her sides.

"That's better."

"_It better be!"_

I laughed and sat down on my bed.

"Pick me out some outfits!"

She groaned and walked over to my closet. She tossed a pair of black tight jeans and a back and white abstract T-shirt.

I looked at the tight jeans intently.

"So you're wanting to see how 'big' I am huh?"

"_No no no no no! Just...Ahh! Stop doing that!"_

"I dont know what you're talking about."

I started taking off my pants and saw Amu's eyes widen.

"What?"

"_You Idiot! Change Somewhere else!"_

"But this is MY room"

I tossed my pants to the side and started taking off my shirt. When I got it off I saw Amu's face turn bright red.

"What is it now? And why do you keep staring?"

"_I-Im not staring!"_

Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"_It's kindof hard not to when you're right in front of me!"_

"Then turn around. I have to try out this outfit to see what it looks like."

"_You Dont Need To Try It Out!"_

Wow...this is _really_ getting good. What else can I do? Hmm...Got it!

"Amu...I'm cold."

"_Then put your clothes back on!"_

"But they're all dirty and on the floor!"

"_That's not my fault."_

"Amu!"

"_What?"_

"I need a hug!"

"_Hug a pillow you Idiot."_

Dammit...she's playing hard to get huh?

"Are you saying that my body doesnt impress you? Besides the pillow isnt warm!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then kept silent.

I have her where I want her.

"C'mon Amu! I'm cold! Help me out here!"

"_F-Fine..."_

She walked over and looked at me with her cheeks a blazing red color. Then she shyly hugged me then pulled away instantly.

"_Th-there's your stupid hug."_

I pulled her into my chest.

"That wasnt long enough! I need to be close to your body for longer than that!"

She started pushing away from me but I just pulled har back in.

"Mmmm...You're so warm."

"_I-Ikuto...let me go!"_

"Fine but only after a kiss."

She sighed and finally pushed herself away from me. Well...because _I_ let her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed next to me and leaned in for a kiss. She responded by pressing her lips against mine and wrapping her arms around my neck.

Now...what happened next in those damn romance movies...

Oh yeah...

They got 'into it'

I smirked.

Yeah...that sounds good...

**::Amu's POV::**

I pulled my lips away from his and looked at him with a smile.

"Okay I kissed you now you can let me go no-."

He kissed me again with open mouth as I was in the middle of my sentence...which meant mine was open too...

He started pressing onto my lips letting his tonuge slip into my mouth.

The hell?

I turned my head and gasped for air.

"I-Ikuto! Get off of me!"

He just turned my head back in place and kissed me with open mouth again and placed his hands on my waist as his tongue entered my mouth.

Ugh! N-no!This is too early!

He kept kissing me in a rhythym with more strength in his kissing. Instinctively I started moving in his rhythym.

Gawd dammit! What is he planning?

I snapped out of what I was doing and pushed him away but then he pinned me back onto the bed. He smiled a sweet passionate smile.

"_I love you Amu.."_

He started kissing my neck and kept my hands pinned with his own.

Fine if I cant push him off...I'll kick him off!

I was moving my leg into position so I can hit his...area...directly.

Apparently..Ikuto caught this and locked my legs with his and kissed me.

I tried turning my head away but he took his hands and held my head in place and kissed with more aggressivness.

Yes! My arms a free!

But of course Ikuto realized this and as I moved my arms down he took his hands and pulled them into my chest and held them down with the part of his arm slightly above his elbow and then placed his hands back on my face.

Great...

My arms are on my chest with his arm pinning them down and with his hands placed on my face kissing me nonstop. On top of that..My legs are locked with his.

So I cant do _anything_ to get away from him...

I have to get away...

But what can I do?

**Ikuto: Whoot! Just like in mah dreams ;D**

**Amu: ….Ikuto!**

**Mai: Settle down you guys!**

**Amu: Why did you make him do this to me?**

**Mai: Idk...?**

**Ikuto: She loves me more ;3 After all she is obsessed.**

**Mai: Just because I made a plushie of you doesnt give you a right to criticize me!**

**Amu: Just...R&R...plz...**


	16. Another day

**Mai: Sorry this might have been a bit late Lol**

**Ikuto: Gawd damn what were you doing the whole time?**

**Mai: Reconnecting with old friends ._.**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice at least she wrote the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: That's Right! Oh ya bring it on x3 -smirks-**

**Amu: Oh gawd Mai doesnt own Shugo Chara or its Characters...**

**::Amu's POV::**

I was on the bed...Locked in Ikuto's grasp. And I could not move since my feet were locked with his and his arms holding down my own.

This was a _Disaster_.

No matter what I tried he found a way to avoid me getting away. And that's a pretty intelligent thing to do considering he's failing math class.

Back to my situation...well more like..._issue_.

Ikuto kept kissing me erotically on my neck. It was hard to resist _liking_ this but truly I **dont**. It's only the stupid hormones kicking in. _Stupid ass hormones..._

"_Amu...why are you so tense...? Loosen up a lil."_

Okay does he not get that he's got me pinned? That alone makes someone more tense...and not in **any** perverted way!

"Well if you would get the fuck off of me maybe I'd feel better!"

"_But I dont wanna!"_

There's that pouting voice again...gawd dammit _why_ does he have to do that?

"Just get off!"

"_No!"_

"I said ge-"

That's when Ikuto attacked my lips with his own. Man if my legs were free I'd _sooooo_ kick him.

I struggled to at least get my arms awa from his hold but surprisingly he _allowed _them to.

What does he have planned?

Then I felt hands snake up under neath my shirt and around to my back to...

Crap...

He had a hold on the clips to my bra and was _slowly_ unclipping it.

"IKUTO! Cut It Out!"

He smiled and looked at me then my...chest...

"_Sooo...Amu..? What size are those?"_

Okay that's it!

"None of your business!"

"_Cmon Amu...dont make me have to...look."_

I glared at him and smiled.

"You forget something?"

"_No...what?"_

I smirked and pushed him off of me and onto the floor.

"That!"

He started laughing...laughing at me.

"What?"

Then he held up something in his right hand...

It was my shirt...

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

He laughed harder.

"_When you pusshed me off the bed I grabbed it."_

How the-? What the-? HUH?

"How come I didnt notice it come off!"

"_You were wearing a shirt that ties in the back in 2 places."_

He held it up and showed the two places..._both_ untied...

"_When you were focusing on me unclipping your bra I untied your shirt with another hand."_

I gasped. But wait a second...i want to know what he was doing.

"Ikuto what the fuck was all of this about."

"_You watch romance movies right?"_

I nodded. Oh gawd...now I get it...

"_Ya I used that in order to TEASE you. I wouldnt actually go THAT far...yet anyways."_

"What Do You Mean YET?"

He started laughing to the point he had to hold onto his sides.

"Get some fucking clothes on you jerk!"

He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"_Sheesh dont get so heated over it. It was only meant as a joke. Although...it was fun..."_

Blah blah blah '_It was only a joke_' he says. Tch. I know he wanted to **actually** do it. I just know it!

"Ya ya whatever just get your ass into some clothes."

He stood up off of the ground and started getting into some clothes then tossed my shirt at me.

"_You get dressed too. I dont want any guys looking at how big your chest is."_

"Hey! Cut i-"

"_I wasnt joking that time. Just get your shirt on."_

I shut my motuh and put on some clothes. For a second I thought he was teasing me again. I just dont know when he's teasing or being serious anymore!

"_Alright Im gonna get another outfit and then we can go back to your house. Kay?"_

"Tch whatever..."

"_Cmon Amu cheer up!"_

"Im fine!"

"_That's not what your cheeks are saying. They're really REALLY red."_

"S-shut up!"

He laughed.

"_Nah. I like talking to you."_

I rolled my eyes and put my shirt on then layed down on the bed waiting to go home.

**::Ikuto's POV::**

I cant believe she actually thought I woud do **that** to her. Oh well we're back at her house now and she's feeling her normal self...i think.

I was in the guest bedroom and she was in her bedroom talking in a 3 way convo. It consisted of her, Kukai, and Yaya. Not surprising at all.

"Hey Amu!"

"_What?"_

"Get to bed it's midnight!"

I heard her grumble something to herself. Probably bad mouthing me with Kukai and Yaya...Figures...

"_Fine!"_

I heard her slam the phone onto her dresser. I would _laugh_ if one day her phone **broke** from her doing that. Well...i laughed anyways.

I picked up my violin and bow and put them to position.

"Want a bed time tune Amu?"

I heard a door open and then another which was my closet door.

"_Sure."_

I smiled and watched her go back into her room leaving both of our closet doors open and the door connecting them as well.

I raised the bow up to my violin and smiled. I slowly started playing the first note then onto the other in a soft rhythym.

I played for several minutes then I decided to stop. I walked into her room setting my violin next to my closet door.

She was asleep in her bed with a smile on her face. I couldnt help but smile myself. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead then left her room and into mine.

_I really got the girl of my dreams_...

I slowly started closing my eyes and went to sleep.

**::Amu's POV::**

I woke up refreshed and re-engergized for the last day of school for the week.

Yes! Let's zip through this day!

I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I got there I heard water running.

Dammit! Ikuto beat me there! I guess ill go get me some breakfast while I wait.

I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing me a plate from the cupboards and a few ingredients to use to make me something to eat. When I was finished cooking I had a plate of eggs bacon and 2 pieces of toast.

I sat at the dinning table and began to eat. At least Ikuto isnt here to gripe that I didnt make him anything.

I started taking a bite out of my toast when a hand grabbed it out of my own.

"Hey! Give it back!"

I turned around and saw Ikuto with toast hanging out of his mouth as he dried his wet hair with a towel. And as usual he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked at me with a pleading face which made him look like a pitiful cat on the street that had gone hungry.

I rolled my eyes and shooed him away with my hand and continued eating. I saw him sit down next to me sitting the towel to dry his hair beside him so he could finish eating his toast.

I laughed cause when he finished eating he had crumbs all around his mouth.

"Ikuto, go get a napkin you've got toast all over your face."

He smiled then got up and grabbed a napkin...then a...fork? What the hell? He walked behind me then stabbed his fork into one of the eggs and cut a piece of it and popped it into his mouth. Then he made an 'Mmmm' sound and got another piece and ate it too.

"Get your own plate!"

"_But your cooking is really good..."_

I sighed and moved the plate over to the other chair.

"Have it. I need to go take a shower anyways."

He smiled and took another piece of the egg.

"_Say Awww!"_

"Why do you wa-"

Then he popped the fork that held the egg into my mouth and chuckled. He pulled the fork out leaving the egg in my mouth which I chewed and swallowed.

"Okay you had your fun now I need to ta-"

He popped another in my mouth and I chewed yet again.

"Stop that!"

He smiled then sat down and began eating **my** food.

I sighed then walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I looked in the mirror and started drying my hair with a towel then took a brush and brushed it straight. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my body then stepped out of the bathroom.

I was humming a tune when I ran into something wet and hot...

I pushed myself away from it and saw a bare chest. I rubbed my hands up and down it from curiosity then quickly caught myself. _What am I doing?_ I gulped and looked up to see Ikuto looking down at me.

"_Dont get too hasty Amu. We have to go to school in about 45 minutes."_

I blushed and started backing away.

"S-sorry!'

I didnt wait another second to see what Ikuto was gonna say or do, so I just ran straight to my room and layed face down onto my bed.

_Did I really just do that...to Ikuto?_

I twisted my body to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at my hands as if I was dazed.

His chest was so smooth...and warm...my hands just loved it and wanted it...I wish I cou-_WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?_

I slapped myself in the face to snap myself out of those thoughts...which my face started to hurt afterwards.

I stood up and got on some clothes then walked back to the bathroom. I peered in from the edge of the doorway and saw Ikuto brushing his teeth. He glanced at me which my immediate reaction was to pull back out of the doorway.

I heard water start to run then I saw Ikuto peer from out of the bathroom.

"_Boo..."_

I jumped and squealed then covered my mouth quickly.

"I need to use the bathroom to get r-ready.."

He smiled.

"_Come on in. im done with it anyways."_

He walked out of the bathroom then headed down the hall into the guest room. I watched him do so then walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and applied my makeup.

I looked out into the hallway then turned the corner and walked downstairs to the garage door picking up my back pack along the way. Ikuto was starting the car and waved at me to get in. I looked down at his chest and noticed he was wearing his uniform.

Wait...

Im getting my school uniform today!

Now I wont be the odd one out!

I got into the car and let Ikuto drive to school in my dad's car.

I cant wait for this day to be over with!

**::Ikuto's POV::**

It was finally lunch period and I walked to Amu's 3rd hour class and saw her tlak to Yaya and another girl who was extremely short and had long blonde curly hair. I think that girl's name is Rima.

I whistled at Amu and she smiled at me then waved back to me. She whispered along her friends again then Yaya took off to her next class and Rima tagged along with Amu to greet me.

Wait..._what_?

"_Hey Ikuto Rima was wondering if she could sit with us."_

I sighed then looked at Rima.

"Sure. Any friend of Amu's is a friend of mine."

I smiled then took Amu's hand.

"Shall we go now, Amu?"

"_Ikuto dont do that."_

I laughed and walked hand in hand with Amu down the hall with Rima tagging along.

"_IKUTOOOOO!~"_

I heard a loud cry from someone behind us and saw a blue-ish purple haired boy with yellow eyes run up to me.

"Yoru whats up?"

"_I got my classes switched! So now I can hang out with you at lunch now! ~nya"_

I laughed.

"Well then come along. By the way Yoru this is Rima."

I pointed to the small girl beside Amu.

"_Hello Rima Nya!"_

Rima responded.

"_Hey."_

Hmm...she doesnt talk much...weird.

We continued to the cafeteria and once we got there we all started looking at what they were serving.

Hot dogs..

Hamburger...

Pizza..

Salad...

And..Lasagna.

I decided to get the Lasagna. Sounded pretty good and at this school its over four cheeses. I never even know there was more than 2! Cheddar and swiss is all I know.

"_Hey Ikuto? Im gonna get the pizza okay? Meet you at the table!"_

I smiled at Amu and she took off and I went my own way to get my Lasagna. My line was EXTREMELY long compared to the pizza one which is **very** odd for a highschool.

As I waited I saw Amu start heading for the table where we sat on the first day of school...and ever since then pretty much.

She looked over at me and smiled. I blew her a kiss in return and she blushed ridiculously. Then she continued to her table and when she was about to sit down I saw Utau walk behind her holding something above Amu's head.

Uh oh...

I watched as Utau tilted it and I saw a white liquid, im assuming milk, fall all over Amu. I watched Amu tense up and gasp as this occurred then I saw Amu's face change to hatred and she turned around to face Utau.

_What is she gonna do...?_

"_Ikuto! Pay attention to the line!"_

I turned to face the lunch lady.

"S-sorry."

I walked forward and grabbed my tray with my eyes still fixed on the scene. Amu looked at Utau with eyes fueled with anger and I watched as Amu pulled one of her arms back.

Then in a split second it was gone and I heard Utau cry out and start attacking Amu with rage.

Amu punched Utau...

So now it's a fight...for revenge.

**Mai: Lol! Oh yeah I made an Amuto AMV :D go to youtube and type in amuto promise of a lifetime itll be the second one :D  
**

**Watch it plz x3**

**Ikuto: WTH That's totally off subject here! My Precious Amu is about to be beaten all to hell!**

**Amu: o.e dont say that...**

**Mai: Im just trying to liven up the mood Shesh Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Shut up! This is more important D:**

**Amu: ._." Uhm... Mai didnt you make an Amu plushie too?**

**Mai: Yes! I took a pic of them too :D**

**Ikuto: I WANT THAT PLUSHIE!**

**Mai: Nope ;D**

**Ikuto: !**

**Amu: Please R&R..**

**Mai: Cant cathc me Ikuto ;D**

**Ikuto: GAWD DAMMIT!**


End file.
